A Blast From the Past
by RockstarGurl4444
Summary: What happens when the 16 year olds Sabrina and Puck are left alone for the night and themselves from 5 years ago interrput them when there watching a movie? Read to see what happens. Also rated T, just in case.
1. Who are You?

**Okay, everyone. This is my second story here on fanfiction****.**** There's not going to be much OOC in this story, but if there will be I will warn you****.**** There's just going to be a bit in this chapter. I'm not planning on it for future chapters.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: Who are You?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series or the movie Just Go with It****.**

**SPOV**

"Sabrina and Puck, I am leaving you two here alone for the night, the family and I have been invited for dinner at Snow and Charming's house and were going to spend the night at their place. I don't want the house to empty for the night so I chose you two to stay here. I can trust you not to do anything wrong right?" Granny asked.

Me and Puck were in the living room while everyone else was behind Granny Relda. Red was wearing a red dress, Uncle Jake was wearing jeans with a dressy shirt, Daphne was wearing a blue dress, Mr. Canis was wearing a suit and Granny Relda was wearing a dressy dress. They all had back-packs strapped behind their backs.

"We won't do anything wrong, Granny," I said. She hesitated for a minute, but decided it was the best thing to do.

"Okay then, we'll be leaving. Remember; be responsible of the house and yourselves. We'll be here tomorrow at 4:40 during the afternoon. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry. Goodnight, _lieblings_," Granny said.

"Goodnight," I said. They all left the house and while they did that Uncle Jake winked at Puck and he just rolled his eyes. When they all left I went to the couch and put in the movie, Just Go with It.

"Puck, want to watch a movie," I asked.

"What is it," he asked. I showed him the cover of the movie and he rolled his eyes.

"A romance movie," he said.

"It's more of a comedy," I objected.

"Fine," he said. While Puck started the movie, I made the popcorn. When the popcorn was done, I put it into a bowl and went into the living room. Puck was still attempting to start the movie and I watched him with a smile on my face. **How did a 16 year old like me****,**** end up dating Puck**, I thought.

I remember when he asked me out, we were in his room right after he pranked me. When he asked me I panicked, but there was only one option I could think of. I nodded shyly and ran out of his room. I smiled even more at the memory and then looked at Puck.

"Need help?" I offered. He turned around and sighed.

"Fine, but only this time," he said. I looked at the DVD player and it said to press play. I simply picked up the remote and pressed the play button. I looked up and smirked at him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"That was easy," I said, sitting down. Puck went to the lights and dimmed them a bit so it was dark, but so that we can see perfectly. We started eating popcorn when the movie started. We watched until the part when they went to Hawaii. After that we started to kiss. Nothing was distracting us until I thought I saw a flash, but I just ignored. All of the sudden I heard a voice.

"Where are we?" someone said. Me and Puck separated and looked to our left. We saw 2 little kids about the age of 10 or 11. One was a girl and one was a boy. I quickly went under the couch and got my sword that I kept there in case of an emergency.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my sword in front of me to defend myself.

"Yea, identify yourselves." Puck said taking out his wooden sword. **Wow, that made us look less intimidating**, I thought.

"Wait; put those weapons d-" the little girl said until she was interrupted by the little boy.

"Whoa, what are you doing with my sword." The little boy said. Me and Puck looked at each other with confused looks.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"Who are you," Puck asked back. The child rolled her eyes.

"Sabrina Grimm," she said.

"Puck," the boy said. I waited a while before speaking.

"What," I said looking at the boy who claimed to be Puck.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I am Puck, the Trickster King, I am the prince of Farie and I am here to watch Gri-" he said until I cut him off.

"No way," I said, dropping my sword on the couch. I looked at Puck who had a blank look on his face.

"Who are you," the girl who said she was Sabrina asked.

I didn't answer; I just stared blankly at them.

**Oohh, a cliffy. I know how much people hate these, but I will update soon. I'm planning on making this a big story. So, I hope you liked it and please review.**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	2. Escaping

**Thanks for anyone who reviewed in the last chapter, I appreciate. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not trying to make anything OOC, but if I do I'll tell. **

**I'll be calling the younger Sabrina and Puck, either little or younger. For example, "Where are we," little me said. Just to let you know, you'll know its Sabrina when it says "I" after the dialogue and I'll just put Puck for the older Puck. I hope you understand it and if you don't you could just ask me**

**I also wanted to say thanks to Americas Ham for the review. I probably shouldn't have put up my story so late at night.**

**Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series****.**

**SPOV**

"Who are you," the little Puck said.

"I-I'm, S-S" I stuttered. The smaller me raised her fists in the air and Puck took out a small wooden sword. The younger me look at the younger Puck and sighed.

"Pathetic," she muttered.

"I'm Puck," the older Puck said.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm," I said.

"What?" the two children said. The younger Sabrina looked around the house a bit.

"Hey, this is our home," she said.

"No duh, smelly," Puck said. The younger me shoved him and went to the dining room.

"But where's the food on th- Wait, how old are you two?" she asked us.

"16," I replied.

"How did we end up here," she said.

"Well, where you before," Puck asked. The younger me hesitated, but told us.

"Granny was trying to find out a way to pay the taxes. Me, Puck and Daphne were talking to Uncle Jake about a mystery involving thefts and when we were about to talk to Briar Rose, we just disappeared," little me said looking around the place.

"I'm starving. Go make me a sandwich, Grimm's." the smaller Puck said. We all rolled our eyes.

"Make you-" the younger Sabrina said until smaller Puck interrupted her.

"Wait, if you two were us. Why were you both kissing on the couch?" he asked. Me and Puck didn't answer we just looked around the house for a bit.

"Eww, I would never do that," the little me said. The smaller Puck seemed to catch on and he said…

"No way, I will never ever go out with Grimm," he said. Me and Puck rolled our eyes.

"That's the least of our problems right now. We need to get you back to your own times." I said.

"Yea, we didn't even get to finish the movie," Puck said and I sighed.

"How do we get back to our own time if we don't even know how we got here," the little me said. I thought for a while.

"Puck, try to remember anything from when we had to pay the taxes. What was our mystery," I said. We thought for a while and then Puck came up with the answer.

"It was Cinderella's husband; remember with the time tears and Wilhelm's ship." He said. Then I remembered everything that happened.

"Oh yeah, then me and Daphne got sucked into one of the time tears. So that's how they came here," I said, pointing at the two children.

"But remember, we hid the clock, the wand, and the water that makes you young. So how could it all happen again" Puck said.

"Puck it's the past. They had those items ba-" I said until I was interrupted.

"What's going on here," Younger Puck said. Me and Puck looked at each other. I shook my head, we couldn't tell them anything. We had to discuss it with the family first.

"Umm, little me. You can sleep in my room. Puck, can your younger self sleep with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay we should go to sleep. Granny, Red, Mr. Canis, Daphne and Uncle Jake are coming tomorrow at about 5:00," I said. My younger self looked confused and then I knew what I did. I said Red and they didn't know who she was. I just hoped my younger self didn't keep asking.

"But I want to watch the movie," Little Puck said pointing at the movie playing. We must have forgotten to stop it.

"No, it's time to sleep." I said.

"Make me," younger Puck said. Puck picked up his younger self and flew to his room.

"HEEYY, what are you doing I am a king." Younger Puck said. That left me with myself.

"Come on, little me," I said. I liked that name, little me. She followed me up to my room. Daphne and Red got to share a room while I kept the old one.

"Who's Red," younger me asked. I didn't know what to do; I decided to say that we should wait for the rest of the family to come. I wouldn't want to ruin the future.

"Umm, I think we should save it for tomorrow." I said. But being as stubborn as I was, little me continued.

"Do we know who the Master of the Scarlet Hand is?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I shouldn't say anything. We'll discuss all of it tomorrow." I said. We entered my room and little me sat down on my bed.

"But what if we're not here tomorrow," she said. I looked at my younger self.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked.

"What I mean is, how can I trust you?" she asked.

"I'm you," I said a bit angry.

"Prove it," she said. I waited a bit, I could only think of one thing.

"Puck kissed you when you were in his room," I said. She looked like she was about to believe me.

"Anyone could make that up." She said, crossing her arms.

"We both punched him in the stomach afterwards," I said a little angry. **Was I that untrustworthy?**

"Everyone knows I would do that if Puck kissed me," she said. Now I was really angry, but I looked calm.

"The chimps were exploding fireworks in the back," I said through gritted teeth. She gasped and covered her mouth. I went to my drawers and took out some pj's for me and little me.

"I can't find anything smaller than that," I said. She nodded still looking shocked and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into my baggy bottoms and a tank top. When little me came back into the room, the cloths fit, but they were a bit loose.

"There a bit big," she said, looking up.

"Be lucky I still have my clothes from when I was 13," I said and then continued. "I'm going to go check on the Puck's and please don't try to escape." I left my room and went down to Puck's. When I walked in I went straight to the trampoline. There, I saw the little Puck screaming and Puck trying to stop him.

"Why can't you just sleep," Puck said.

"Because I need some explanations first," little Puck said.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow," Puck said.

"That's what they all say," little Puck said. I decided to interrupt.

"Goodnight guys," I said. They both looked at me. Little Puck snarled and Puck mouthed the words "help."

"I've got my own to handle." I said with a smile and left the room. I could hear some of the conversation.

"Now where were we," little Puck said and Puck sighed. I laughed and went to my room. When I walked in the younger me was trying to open up the window that was shut and locked.

"It won't open," I said. She turned around and sighed.

"I wasn't trying to escape, I just needed some fresh air," she said while walking over to the bed and trying to look innocent.

"It's the same house," I said and she looked up.

"What do you mean same house," she said.

"You probably think this is just a copy of the house in the past or that we made a replica so we could kidnap you, but it's the same thing just a little older," I said looking at the walls.

"Really," she said not buying it.

"We could never open that window, remember?" I asked. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Mr. Canis shut it when we first moved here and tried to escape. The next day he was hammering it down so we couldn't leave, if that's what I remember," I said.

"So it is real." She muttered.

"You know I am you and that I'm not trying to kill you," I said.

"I believe that. It's just I wanted to be sure," she said.

"Well, if you want answers tomorrow, I wouldn't try escaping," I said. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for the answers," little me said.

"Okay, goodnight," I said getting into bed and shutting off the light.

"Goodnight," she said.

And we fell asleep.

**So how was it? I'm trying not to make every chapter long. Please tell me if the younger Sabrina and Puck are acting as usual, because I don't want to change them from how they are in the books. Other than that, please review.**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	3. A Pan and A Spoon

**Thanks to all of the reviews in the last 2 chapters. I really appreciate and enjoy them. Well, I know that no one wants to hear what I have to say, you want to ready the story****J****, so here's chapter 3 of A Blast From the Past.**

**Chapter 3: A Pan and A Spoon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any published fairytales in this story.**

**SPOV**

I woke up to a cool breeze and I immediately looked to my left. Luckily, the little Sabrina didn't escape. I checked my watch, **10:42**. I got up and went downstairs. Puck should be waking up soon, but waking him up a couple minutes earlier can't hurt.

I quickly took out a pan and a wooden spoon. **This should work,** I thought. I went up to the second floor and started to bang the pot with the spoon.

"GET UP EVERYONE. STOP BEING LAZY AND GET OUT OF BED,"I shouted on the top of my lungs. A couple minutes later, little me got out.

"You remind me of Granny Relda," she said, leaning on the door frame. It might have been an insult, but I took it as a compliment.

"Thank you very much," I said with a smile. We both waited for the Puck to get up, but they didn't.

"Let's go wake them up," I said, dragging her to Puck's room, but she wouldn't budge.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going into his room. They're going to prank us," little me said. I sighed.

"Puck got rid of his pranks, let's go" I said, but she still wouldn't move.

"Wow I was really stubborn," I said.

"I'm not stubborn," little me huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then let's go wake them up," I said.

"Why do I have to go," she pouted.

"I don't want you escaping," I muttered.

"I won't," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, like I believe you. Let's go," I said.

"How could you not believe me? I'm you," she said.

"When I said that, you still tried to leave from the window last night," I said. She sighed, talked to herself and then walked into Puck's room with me. All of the sudden her face lit up and she hid behind me.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Where are the chimps," she asked.

"Back to where they come from," I said and she gasped.

"Puck got rid of his chimps," she said. I nodded and rolled my eyes. We kept on walking until we saw both Pucks sleeping on the trampoline. I held up my pan and spoon then started banging them together.

"WAKE UP YOU 2,"I shouted. They both got up and let out there wings and prepared to attack. When Puck saw it was us he came down to me.

"Sabrina, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he said, smiling.

"Well, if you two woke up before, then I wouldn't have had to do that." I said smirking at him. Little Puck finally came down and rubbed his eyes,

"Make me breakfast Grimms," little Puck said. We all rolled our eyes and left the room with younger Puck following behind us.

"If anyone wants breakfast there going to have to help," I said. Puck and little me nodded, but little Puck stared at his future self in awe when we were at the kitchen.

"You're just going to let her tell you what to do," Little Puck said. Puck turned to face him.

"You could either help or starve," he said then turned to me and my little me. "I don't know how you two could have dealt with me. I'm a big pain in the behind. I couldn't stand one night with him, how could you live with him for all these years," Puck said exasperated. All little Puck did was smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," he said and we all scowled.

"Let's all just be nice to each other and get through the day until the rest of the family comes," I said getting out some eggs for my pan. I cracked them and placed them on the pan and I told little me to move them around.

"There not blue or green, there just yellow." She said with a smile on her face. I patted her on the back and then I cooked the pancakes. Puck was cleaning the dishes, but the younger Puck just sat there looking amused.

"Little Puck, go put the dishes that Puck cleans into the cabinets, but dry them first," I said. He stuck his lounge out me, but then went to the dishes. I turned to see if the eggs were done and when they were I shut them off. After I did that Puck started screaming.

"Puck, what's wrong?" I asked and saw what he was looking at. His younger self was drying off the dishes with his shirt and you could see all the mud stains and what looked like moldy cheese now on what was once a clean plate.

"What is wrong with you? You don't use your shirt, you use a cloth," I said, handing one to him.

"I don't think we should waste our time on cloths if we have shirts that you can clean them with," he said crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe. But not if your shirt has mud, old cheese, mustard and is that blood," Puck said. Little Puck looked down and laughed at us.

"It's just ketchup," he said.

"Go sit down Puck," I said to the younger Puck.

"Make me," he said.

"No breakfast," Puck said. The younger Puck's face turned from a smile to a frown then to a scowl.

"Fine," he said and went to the table and took a seat. I sighed and went over to the pancakes and expected them to be burned, but my younger self was already putting the last one onto the tray.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, when you get this close to a normal breakfast, you need to make sure they don't burn," she said while putting the eggs on a plate. I thanked her and set the plates and utensils onto the table. I brought the eggs, pancakes, sausage, whipped cream and syrup to the table.

"Breakfast is ready," I said and we all sat down and ate. We made 15 eggs, 30 pancakes and 30 sausages.

"Wow, you guys cook good," Little Puck said while stuffing his face with whipped cream.

"And what is this white cream that tastes so delicious?" he asked putting it all in his mouth.

"Whipped cream," I said. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at little me and she started to gag. Me and Puck were smart enough to look away.

"Shut your mouth," Little me said.

"No way, smelly" he responded taking a couple sausages with his hands.

"Oh my god, have you ever heard of a fork," little me said. The sausages were now covered in whipped cream. I pushed my plate away and so did my younger self.

"My first normal breakfast in months and it's ruined." Little me muttered. I got up and took all the empty plates away while Puck cleaned them and the younger Sabrina dried them and put them away.

"Eat up all the sausage," I said to the younger Puck. It was the only thing on the table since little Puck ate ¾ of everything else.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, picking up all the sausages and placing them in his mouth. I took the plate away and Puck cleaned it. Once we were done with eating, we all looked at each other.

"So, when is the family coming back?" Little me asked.

"About 5:00," I responded.

"Then what's the time now," Little Puck asked. I checked my watch.

"It's 1:43," I said. Puck looked at his little self and arched his eyebrows.

"Look at your hands, they're so dirty. I know you're not the cleanest person in the world, but at least rinse them," Puck said. His miniature self-looked at his hands and smiled. Then he got off of his seat and showed everyone his hands.

"They seem fine to me," he said.

"They're nasty," I said. He rolled his eyes and then asked Puck…

"Hey, where are your supplies." Puck had a confused look on his face.

"What supplies," Puck asked. Then little Puck looked a little angry.

"Your prank supplies," he said, annoyed.

"I don't have them anymore," Puck said and little Puck looked like he was going to explode.

"What do you mean you don't have your supplies anymore? First the chimps, now the pranks." He shouted. Puck put his hands up to defend himself.

"Look, they started getting boring. Sabrina would just get annoyed and wash everything off. It wasn't fun seeing the same reaction every day." he said and I nodded.

"He really stopped with the pranks?" Little me asked. I nodded.

"When?" she asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Not any time soon," I said and turned back to the Puck's conversation.

"You are not me," Little Puck said turning around.

"Puck, just stop being a baby about everything," little me said.

"No, smelly." He said.

"Don't call me smelly. If anyone in this room is smelly, than it's you," she said.

"At least I'm not ugly," he said and then little me gasped. Me and Puck rolled our eyes. Once they started there war of insults, me and Puck decided to finish our movie from last night. We didn't even know the time, until the door was knocked on. I checked my watch.

"You guys have been fighting for 4 hours. That's a new record," I said. They stopped fighting and went to Puck.

"Who's there?" little me asked.

"I don't know," Puck said.

"I demand an answer," Little Puck said. Puck turned to himself and frowned.

"The family, most likely," Puck said. I went up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, _liebling_. How was your night?" she asked.

"Not as we expected," I said. They came into the house and we stood next to our younger selves. Once they saw them, a huge mix of emotions were on their faces. Daphne and Red looked at the little us with confused faces while Granny looked at them in awe. But Uncle Jake was the first to speak.

"Who are they, Sabrina?" he asked.

**I'm sorry I left it off at a cliffy, but I felt that it was needed. I'm trying my best to write chapters quickly, but it might be slow. There's going to be a hurricane coming on Sunday to NJ, which is where I live and sadly on Sunday, it's MY BIRTHDAY, so I can't really do anything fun. Well until next time,**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	4. An Explanation

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate all of them, so thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. **

**Also, this is a very short chapter, but I have an excuse. My power kept turning on and off every second and every time the lights go off, even for a second, so does the computer. So I had to type fast. Book 5 SPOILERS.**

**Chapter 4: An Explanation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any published fairytales in this story.**

**SPOV**

"Sabrina, who are they?" Uncle Jake asked. When I didn't answer he turned to Puck.

"Puck, who are they," he asked. Puck waited a moment then answered.

"They're us," Puck responded. They all looked confused.

"How?" Granny Relda asked.

"We're not sure. We think they came back from the past," I said.

"But we hid all of those items that could bring them here," Daphne said referring to the Water of Youth, the Wonder Clock and Merlin's wand.

"What's going on here? Me and Puck have waited a long time and we want answers," little me said.

"Yeah, we want answers," Little Puck said, waving his wooden sword at the family and little me sighed.

"Alright, let's know everything that happened." Granny said calmly and some of us sat around the table, while Uncle Jake brought more chairs. While he was doing that, little Puck was talking to Granny Relda.

"Old lady, you've got more wrinkles than I've ever seen," he said and Granny chuckled lightly.

"Okay, you two. Tell us what happened last night," Granny said to me and Puck.

"Well, me and Puck were watching a movie and while we were watching-" I said until I was interrupted.

"No, they weren't watching, they were kissing," Little Puck called out. No one gave us winks or smiles; they just stared at the little Puck. They were used to me and Pucks relationship and didn't really do much if we did anything in front of them.

"I'm sure they did," Granny said and gestured to me and Puck while the younger us looked taken aback. We smirked at them and they scowled back at us.

"While we were _watching_ our movie, we saw a flash and they appeared. I'm thinking someone's dug up the wand, clock and water of youth and used it in this time." I said.

"We hid it where no one would find it. I'm sure it's just something from their time. Since it's happened to you guys, it's going to happen to them. Why would you think that?" Uncle Jake said.

"I know why," Puck said and Granny nodded him to continue.

"Someone must have found all of those items in this time because I don't remember coming to the future with Sabrina," he said and I nodded.

"So someone wants to be young again," Daphne asked confused.

"No liebling. Someone must want to go to a different time. You remember when Wilhelm came and brought all of the Everafters and how they were angry when the barrier was formed. Someone must want to change it so that they never came here." Granny said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Now it makes sense, but Granny you know that the Scarl-" Daphne said until Puck interrupted her.

"I don't think that it would be smart to tell them everything. Something bad can happen in the past if they ever get back," he said.

"What do you mean if we ever get back, we need to go back," little me yelled.

"Lieblings, we must all talk about whether or not we should tell them anything, but first I would like to know where you 2 were before you came here," Granny said to the younger me and Puck.

"We were about to go see Briar Rose to ask if she had anything stolen for our mystery," little me said. Granny's eyes lit up.

"I remember that. We had to pay the taxes didn't we?" she asked and they both nodded.

"Now I understand. Well were going to have to solve this mystery," Granny said.

"So we solve the mystery and then take them back to their time," Red asked.

"And how would we do that. We need to take them back, while the time tears are still in this time. Now Daphne, do you still have the ball that Charming gave you to detect magic?" Granny asked and Daphne nodded. She became very good at using it over the past couple years.

"Excellent, this should be easy. The younger Sabrina and Puck have to stay with someone upstairs while we discuss our plans." Granny said.

"Why can't we stay, old lady?" Little Puck asked.

"Puck, we cannot tell you anything until we talk about it," Uncle Jake said. Puck huffed and crossed his arms.

"Who volunteers," Granny asked. No one volunteered and Granny pouted.

"Someone has to do it," she said. Still, no one volunteered and just when Granny was about to speak, Mr. Canis spoke.

"I'll watch over them." He said. Little me was about to say something about it, but Mr. Canis already snatched their arms and pulled them up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm fragile," Little Puck said.

"Okay, so what should we do?" I asked Granny, once they were out of sight.

"I think if there is a chance to change the future, we should take it. Even though there isn't a Scarlet Hand and some people aren't here with us anymore, we should try to change it."Granny said.

"But everything is going fine in this time. Why should we change it, we can cause more damage. More people can be dead, Sabrina and Daphne's parents wouldn't have woken up and there baby brother wouldn't be with them. Mirror is destroyed, I think everything is perfect," Red said and we all looked at her.

"That is a very good point Red, but still. If we are smart we could tell them to kill Mirror. They don't know he's the Master yet. They could kill him and we could get our brother from one of his rooms. Uncle Jake can go get the travelers chest and we can save Goldilocks, then she'll come and kiss dad. We could do it all and with Mirror dead, the Scarlet Hand could be much easier to finish with." Daphne said.

"Okay everyone; you heard what happens if we tell them and if we don't. We could easily bring them back to their own time with the ball and the time tears in town again. We could track a time tear and bring them back. Let vote. Everyone who says we tell them, raise your hand." Granny said. Puck, me, Daphne and Granny Relda raised our hands.

"I guess were telling them," Granny said. Uncle Jake and Red looked angry, but they held it in.

"I'll go get them so we can tell everything," Daphne said and got out of her seat until Granny stooped her.

"No Daphne, we have to wait for them to be in their own time." Granny said.

"But, Granny. How will we do that? We have to tell them now so they can tell the family in the past. If we don't, they won't know anything about the future." I said.

"No _liebling_. We don't have to tell them anything about the future while they are staying here. They're going to know about everything when there in their own time," Granny said with a smile.

"But how," Puck and Uncle Jake asked.

"2 of you are going with them and I know just who," Granny said with a smile.

**So how was it? If you were confused on this chapter, I'll give you a quick summary.**

**The whole family decided on telling them what happens in the future, but Granny said that they have to be in their own time, and then they tell them about the future. Everyone is confused at what she is saying. If there in the past and you didn't tell them about the future, how will they know how to prepare for it? But someone is going with the little Puck and Sabrina, then when they are safely back in there time, the person from the future will tell the family in the past.**

**I just thought that it would be confusing and if you still are confused, then just ask me and I'll tell you. I have a poll on my wall that I would love if you guys did. Please review.**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	5. Ready To Go

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy… sort of. I've decided that I will only be updating on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. But I have no idea which week. **

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. I hope everybody is liking this story. I know nobody wants to hear me blabbering on, so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Ready To Go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister Grimm or any published fairytales in this story.**

**SPOV**

"Who's, going to the past Granny. Is it me," Daphne shouted and Granny chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry Daphne. But, who comes to the future goes to the past," Granny said and we all looked at her confused.

"What?" Uncle Jake asked.

"So, I'm not going," Daphne pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, _liebling_," Granny said while patting Daphne's lap.

"Granny, what does 'who comes to the future goes to the past' mean?" I asked and we all stared at Granny Relda.

"Well, your younger self and Puck came to the future, didn't they," she said and we all nodded. "So if they came here then that means-"Granny said, but Puck interrupted her.

"We're going to the past," he shouted and Granny smiled while Daphne stuck her tongue out.

"Why can't three people go," Daphne asked.

"Well, 2 is better because we don't want to the risk the future too much," Granny said.

"Mom, it's kind of hard to believe that you want to change the future," Uncle Jake said and Red nodded.

"If my son and daughter in-law are awake sooner, then I'll do it." Granny said and Uncle Jake and Red both slumped back in their seats.

"But what happens if everything doesn't go out as planned, mom. What if the futures worse," Uncle Jake said.

"Well then were going to put up with it. The future could be much better Jake. People can be back sooner, we can still rescue Mr. Canis and save the ones who are… not with us right now," Granny said and we didn't speak for a while.

"But Granny, how long will we be in the past?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, first we all have to discuss on what to tell and what not to." Granny said and went into the kitchen. She brought back a pen and a piece of paper.

"Okay, any ideas of what not to tell?" Granny asked looking up at us.

"Everything," Uncle Jake muttered looking up and Red agreed.

"Now, Jacob come on. We voted and that's final, you too Red. This is going to be exciting," Granny said with a smile and Red and Uncle Jake nodded.

"Okay let's, get started." Granny said and for the next half hour we were making up a list.

_Tell them:_

_The Master._

_The baby brother._

_Briar Roses death._

_The weapon that saves Mr. Canis and Red._

_The Book of Everafter._

_Don't tell them:_

_How to wake up Mom and Dad._

_Who stole the magical items._

_Who the traitors are._

_The war._

_The Master taking over Granny's body._

Half of us objected for most of the things, but when we heard all of the reasons for everything, we agreed.

"Granny, when should we go?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. While you're in the past, we'll be here. If everything goes as planned, then the future shouldn't change. It should be better, but you must be careful." She said.

"And how will we get back?" Puck asked.

"Well, umm," Granny said. "I don't think that we've thought that through." She said.

"Don't worry. I've got that covered. We could solve the mystery here while you're in the past. I have a special wand that brings anything or anyone back from the past. I can give it to you and you two could come back easily" Uncle Jake said.

"Thank you, Jacob," Granny said and he nodded.

"Why haven't you used it on Briar Rose, then," I asked. Whenever we talked about her, Uncle Jake would get sad, but not too much. He was now comfortable speaking about her.

"It wouldn't feel right," he said, looking down.

"Okay then were settled. Daphne can you get the magic ball?" Granny asked and Daphne ran up to her room. If you're wondering what the magic ball is, it's a magic detector that we were given and it detects any kind of magic, including time tears.

While Daphne was getting it, we were talking.

"Sabrina and Puck go to the closet and get a bag each," Granny said.

"Wait, were going now?" I asked.

"I guess so," Red said and I shrugged it off. I got up with Puck and went to the closet where there were a lot of bags and coats. Me and Puck took one and went back to the table to see Uncle Jake and Daphne coming down the stairs.

"Okay, I have some emergency cloths in the bag in case we were in a situation," Granny said and looked into the bags and switched them.

"Why are you switching them?" Puck asked and Granny looked up at him.

"Do you want to wear women's clothing?" she asked and he shook his head with a scowl that Granny laughed at.

"Okay, Daphne you have the detector?" Granny asked and Daphne showed it to her nodding. Granny smiled and thanked her.

"And Jacob, do you have the wand?" she asked and he gave to Granny Relda who put it in Pucks bag.

"Puck you're going to use this when were done. Do not lose it and be careful with it." She said.

"Granny shouldn't we bring the smaller us down," I said and she nodded.

"Yes we should. Mr. Canis, you can bring them down now," Granny shouted and after a couple seconds we heard a scream and Mr. Canis came down holding on to little me and Pucks shoulders.

"That took long," little me said as she moved away from Mr. Canis.

"I agree, there weren't even any snacks," little Puck said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Daphne do you feel anything," Granny said. Daphne put the ball in her hand and she started to vibrate, but not too much.

"I feel something near the river," she said and we nodded.

"Let's go before it's too late. It's not that far away so we could walk it, but we must be quick," Granny said and she grabbed her coat and we all chased after her outside. After about 10 minutes of walking we finally got to the river and Daphne was now vibrating like crazy.

"It's coming real soon, Granny," she said.

"Why is she vibrating?" Little me asked.

"She's detecting magic. When she's vibrating a lot, it's really close." I said.

"Okay we're here, we should all step back a bit, unless you want to be in the past too," Daphne said with a small smile that everyone noticed. Granny Relda looked at Mr. Canis and they both nodded. He went over to Daphne and held her shoulders tight and then Daphne scowled.

"Doesn't anyone trust me," she said and Granny laughed.

"Wait, are you sure that it'll take us back to the right time?" little me asked.

"Most likely, hopefully. Well, maybe but would you rather be here for the rest of your life," Daphne said and they shook their heads.

"Didn't think so," she said.

"Okay, you all remember what we told you. Okay Sabrina, Puck. You are on a mission, not a vacation. You stay until everything is right. Then comeback." Granny said.

"Will everything be the same," I asked and she nodded.

"Will you remember that we went to the past?" Puck asked.

"We should," she said and all of the sudden, a huge storm was on top of us.

"Good luck and remember you're on a mission. We love you all," Granny shouted and the rest said the same. I looked at the family and I could see Daphne getting out of Mr. Canis's grip and running towards us, but she didn't make it all the way. She had a pout on her face and Puck started laughing at her.

All I remembered was blinking then being sucked into the storm. I opened my eyes to see Puck on top of me and little me on the ground with little Puck.

We were right next to the river and it was sunny.

"Okay we should head to the house to see if were in the right time. There is a river, but let's make sure there's a house," I said and everyone tried to get up. Once we did we walked to Granny's house. Once we made a couple turns, we saw a huge house and we knew it was Granny Relda's. We ran up to the house and knocked.

"Granny, Granny," Little me shouted and knocked on the door. When it opened, we saw Uncle Jake and Daphne on the other side.

"Sabrina, Puck. We thought you were gone," Daphne said and came up to hug the two children. She started talking like crazy, but then Uncle Jake interrupted her.

"Who are you two?" Uncle Jake asked and Daphne looked up and noticed us.

"Yea, who are you guys" she said.

**So how was it, I'm really like these cliffy things. So I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I tried to make it longer, but I'm really tired today. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	6. A Plan

**Okay, sorry it's been so long. I hope no one hates me. So I've been working on this chapter for about a month and I know that it's really short but I tried my best , so I hope you all love it!**

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

**SPOV**

"Well, my name is S-" I said until the younger Daphne went into her attacking position and kicked Puck in the nose.

"OOOUUUCCCHHH," he said and cradled his nose.

"HEY" I shouted and Daphne was about to attack me until she stared into my eyes for what seemed like a year.

"No way," she whispered.

"What's going on down there," someone yelled from the upstairs room, it was Granny Relda. She came down the stairs and looked at all 4 of us standing in between her door.

"Is it really you?" Daphne asked and touched my hand. I nodded slowly.

"Who are you people?" Granny Relda asked.

"My name is Sabrina and this is Puck. We came from the future with the little us-" I said until little Puck interrupted me.

"Who cares who they are; the fact is that they starved us. Yep, you heard it old lady. They didn't give us food for the entire day so far," little Puck said and little me kicked him.

"We fed you this morning," Puck said.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Who are you 2?" Uncle Jake asked.

"They'll tell us, please come inside. You know you look quite familiar," Granny said and I rolled my eyes. _I thought at least she would know who we are. I mean we even said our names_, I thought curiously.

We sat down at the dining table, which didn't seem to change. Then Granny brought in some chocolate chip cookies and I took one. _They still taste the same_, I thought. Little Puck sat down and took three into his hands and gobbled them down like a cow.

"Okay, so who are you two," Granny Relda asked and me and Puck sat between each other with everyone looking at us.

"Well, I'm the Sabrina and this is the Puck. Umm… we came to the past since the little us came to the future. We're here to return them," I said and they stared at us in shock.

"She makes it sound like were items or something. 'Oh were here to return them,'" little Puck mimicked and I stomped on his foot.

"OUCCCCHHHH," he said and I smiled to myself.

"Oh my, look at what's happened," Granny said.

"Wha-Whats wrong Granny?" I asked.

"Puck is wearing a clean shirt," she said and I looked at Puck.

"So," I said and he shrugged.

"I always wear clean shirts old lady," he said. Granny and Daphne came up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"The only time I might ever see a Puck clean," I heard Daphne say.

"So you're both from the future," Mr. Canis asked and everyone sat back down while we nodded.

"So you know what happens in the future," Uncle Jake asked and I nodded.

"Umm, the future Granny wanted to make a list of what we should tell you from the future. Would you all like to hear them?" I asked and they nodded.

"Dinner first," Granny said and they all moaned.

During dinner, it was really awkward for some reason. Granny seemed to sense that and she tried to make us feel more welcomed.

"So, how old are you two?" she asked putting some stroodle, or at least that's what it looks like, on my plate.

"16," we both said.

"Puck, you've changed so much," Uncle Jake said while Puck took a fork to eat the food.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't remind me," he said and I chuckled to myself.

"I hope these two weren't trouble," Granny said.

"Oh they were," Puck said.

"Sabrina, Puck. Did you cause these two any trouble," Granny asked and I stepped in.

"No, she was okay," I said pointing at little me, "But that was a whole different story we shouldn't discuss," I said and they dropped it.

"So how am I in the future 'Brina," Daphne asked.

"Older," I said.

"Am I allowed to stay home alone?' Daphne asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Do I get to sleep over people's houses?" she asked.

"Umm, no," I said shaking my head.

"Do I have money?" she asked.

"Uhn-Uhn," I said.

"So I don't have a wallet," she stated with a frown and Granny patted her back.

"Oh _liebling_," Granny said, "Give her a break." Daphne nodded and finished eating. I decided to take a bite of the food, but the taste of something raw came and I quickly pushed my plate forward.

"I'm done," I said politely and Granny looked up from her plate and stared at me.

"Are you su-" she said, but I didn't let her finish.

"Positive," I said quickly.

"Okay," she said and took all of the plates away. When she came back, the table was cleared and we all stared at each other.

"Sabrina, would you like to tell us about the future," she asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot," I said and they chuckled. I went to my jackets pocket and took out the piece of paper. I read it over in my mind and stared at them.

"Well, what do you want to know," I asked.

"Who the Master is," Mr. Canis asked and they all nodded in agreement.

"If you know," Granny said and I nodded.

"We know," I said and Puck looked at the piece of paper.

"Well its, umm," I said looking at the paper. "Um its, uhh," I said and they looked confused.

"Well, who is it Sabrina?" Granny asked.

"Well, I uhh… just don't want you guys to get sad or mad or angry," I said and they stared at me then laughed.

"Oh Sabrina, this person wants us all dead, why would we be mad?" she asked while they were still laughing.

"Cause its Mirror," I spilled out. They all stopped laughing and stared at me and Puck.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "It's who?"

"Mirror," Puck said. Silence. Silence is all we heard until someone pulled out their chair and raced up the stairs to Mirror. Puck quickly grabbed little me and brought her back the stairs.

"WHAT A TRAITOR. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM SO MUCH," she said going crazy. Everyone else seemed calm except for Daphne and little Puck.

"Let me get a piece of him," Daphne said shaking a fist.

"I'll go up and smack him like there's no tomorrow," Puck said taking out his sword. Little me kept jumping all around and started kicking.

"Everyone… CALM DOWN," I screamed on the top of my lungs. They all seemed to stop for one moment then Granny smoke.

"What will we do _liebling_," she said with a tear racing down her face. I felt sympathy for Granny, so it just made me hate Mirror more.

"Alright guys, we need a plan and luckily I have one," I said with a smile on my face.

**Man, another cliffy. I know how much everyone hates them… that's why I plan to update quicker, though. Sorry again for taking so long….. Well I hope you all like the chapter and please tell me what you think in a review or a message.**

**Well, until I update…**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	7. EXplained

**Alright everyone, I was presented a challenge by **_**h2olover**_** to update 3 chapters before New Year's Day. So, this a new chapter and it's just explaining everything and stuff. It is short, but I will be giving 3 chapters so read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sister Grimm...:(:(:(:(:(**

**Chapter 7: Explained**

**SPOV**

"A plan?" little me asked.

"Yes, a plan," I restated.

"We don't need a plan. What we need is to go up there and beat the crap out of him," little me said.

"What we need to do is use some better language young lady. Now tell us your plan," Granny said giving a scolding look to little me.

"Okay, well first we all need to go to Mirror and act casual. We have to get some... Valuable items first though," I said and they all nodded and went up the stairs, but I pulled Puck back.

"Do you just want to show them the Book of Everafter or what, save it for later after we kill him?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do? Stab him?" Puck asked.

"Of course not, I'm going to break it," I said.

"Break what?" he asked.

"The mirror, I'm going to let them get everything they need then we'll just break the mirror," I said.

"Yeah, we'll kill him along with Basil," Puck said.

"Well, of course not. We'll get him out," I said and followed them up the stairs.

"Okay everyone, I just need to say a few things," I said pulling everyone into my room.

"Okay, so we have some new information to share with you," I said and all eyes were on me and Puck.

"So, Mom, well before she was put to sleep, actually had a baby. If you guys remember there were cribs and baby toys and a baby brother right around the time Uncle Jake came to town with the Jabberwocky and everything. So, that baby was actually our little brother. So take it in quickly," I said and they all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" little Puck asked.

"Okay the second thing," I said, ignoring Pucks comment, " Is that Mirror has this secret room where in it is the Book of Everafter. And he's planning on taking our baby brother and going to-"

"Wait, what's the Book of Everafter?" Daphne asked and Granny touched her shoulder.

"It's a book with all of the fairytales known written down inside of it," Granny said.

"Exactly and Mirrors going to go to his story and force the evil queen to switch the bodies," I said.

"Bodies?" Uncle Jake asked.

"He wants to be switched into a mortal so he could leave the barrier, so of course he chooses my brother," I said, "But, we're going to stop him. I'll just knock him out, we'll grab everything you guys want, get my brother then I'll-"

"Wait, you mean our brother has been in there the whole time?" little me asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And how come we never saw him?" she asked.

"Because he was hiding him from you," I said staring into her eyes, which looked like they wanted to kill.

"So what will we do next, kill him?" little Puck asked.

"No, we're going to shatter the mirror," I said.

"Is that even possible," Uncle Jake asked.

"If you break a mirror, everything inside will vanish forever," Puck said.

"So are we ready?" I asked and they all gave nervous glances at each other.

"Can I break the Mirror," Puck asked with a mischievous smile on his face and I nodded.

"Okay then, let's go," I said with a triumph smile on my face.

**Sorry that it's so short, I'll make it longer tomorrow!**

**Okay, so I will be updating quicker so please review of you can! Thank you and until tomorrow (Hopefully)….**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	8. A Moldy Fridge

**So this is the 8th chapter of A Blast from the Past. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! So... READ ON!**

**BY THE WAY: Can anyone guess what movie the smacking with the pan is from?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, any of the characters or the fairytales/weapons.**

**Chapter 8: A Moldy Fridge**

**SPOV**

Granny led the family into Mirrors room right after I explained everything to them.

"Are you sure that he will be gone?" she whispered to me and I nodded, reassuring her for the hundredth time. On my way to the room, I saw a frying pan lying on the wall. Not caring how it got there, I took it and went back to Granny.

"It will work Granny," I whispered back and we finally saw Mirror.

"Hello guys. Wow, is everyone here today," he said with a smile and we walked into the mirror.

"Hi Mirror, how are you today," Granny asked and I could finally see the old, bald man right in front of me.

"I'm fine, Relda. Oh, who are these two," Mirror asked pointing at me and Puck. Quickly, I took the pan and slammed him across the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"SABRINA," Granny yelled.

"Oh calm down Granny, he deserves it. Anyways we need time," I said, bending down and grabbing the keys from his pockets.

"Okay, so what's important to you all in these walls," I said turning around. But instead of responding I turned to see little Puck and Sabrina, Daphne and Uncle Jake running towards me, no not me - Mirror. They punched, kicked and whacked. And then Puck started to spit.

"Puck" I shouted and both turned around.

"Okay leave him alone, he was just supposed to pass out," I said.

"Sabrina, you don't know now much pain he's inflicted on us," Uncle Jake said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't give everyone the right to do that to him," I said.

"Says the one who knocked him out," Puck said.

"Okay, Granny what do you want from here," I asked, ignoring little Pucks comment.

"Well, there so many. Let's start with the wands," she said and we raced down the hallways. Finally we stopped at one room labeled wands and I opened the door. Thousands of wands were in the room, all set up on the walls.

"Well, which one do we need?" I asked, looking at them.

"This one," she said pointing at a brown old stick.

"No decorations or stars," Puck asked and I smiled.

"No _liebling_, this is a duplication stick. It doesn't need any decorations on it. It one of kind," Granny said.

"It's one of kind," Little Puck mimicked.

"May I have the keys Sabrina," Granny said while Puck kicked little Puck and he winced. I gave Granny the keys and she set them on the ground. Then she started duplicating keys until there were 4.

"Okay, we're all going to split it up," she said, "Mr. Canis will come with me, Younger Puck and Jacob, Daphne and Younger Sabrina and lastly, Sabrina and Puck," she said, handing us all a pair of keys.

"So, everyone gets what they need and then we'll find my brother and the book?" I asked and she nodded.

"But Granny, what if Mirror wakes up," Daphne asked. Granny turned to me and duplicated the pan 3 times.

"Now, everyone has something to use," she said handing one to me, Daphne and Uncle Jake.

"But where are yours and Mr. Canis's?" Little me asked.

"Oh, we don't need one. We'll be fine _lieblings_. Now go on and come back in 30 minutes and remember only important items," she said walking away. Little me and Daphne started to walk away and little Puck was busy slapping Uncle Jake with the pan.

"Let's go," I said pulling Puck away.

"So, which room first?" he asked and I stared at him. I thought and I thought, but it was so hard.

"I don't know. What can come in handy?" I asked, thinking.

"How about the magic carpet, we use it for everything," he said and I smiled.

"Of course, how could I not have thought of that," I said walking down the humongous hallways. We passed thousands of doors until we got to the carpets. I opened the door and found only one carpet in there.

"Wow, only one. I wonder what happened to the rest," I said sarcastically. I grabbed it and locked the door.

"What's going on," someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Mirror standing behind me, rubbing his head where you can see a little bump.

"AAHHH," I screamed and quickly crashed the pan to his head. He fell to the ground and became unconscious again.

"Wow, that was... unexpected," I said and turned to Puck. He was laughing and pointing at Mirror.

"Man, I hate the guy," he said and walked out of the room with me while stepping on Mirror on his way out.

"So what's next?" he asked and I thought again. **I got one**, I thought.

"Oh, we could get the Clarant!" I said.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Clarant, from King Arthur. You know 'The Sword in Stone' one. We could use it for defense," I said.

"Oh the one that he pulled out," he asked and I nodded.

"Alright let's go," he said and we rushed to the swords room. I quickly found the right key and opened the door. Inside were hundreds of swords looking all shiny and new.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

"I thought you knew," he said, looking at all of them.

"If only Mirror we're here to help us," I said and then one of them shined brighter than the others and a name was written on it, _**CLARANT**_.

"Look, Puck. This is the one," I said, grabbing it from the middle shelf.

"That's a bit strange," he said and I nodded.

"I wonder how it knew we were looking for it?" I wondered, but we quickly shook it off.

"Okay, so far we have two items. How about one more?" he asked and I nodded.

"Now which one?" I asked, thinking harder.

"Hey, what about those cookies that we used when we were fighting Rumpelstiltskin," he asked.

"An_ eat me _cookie. They make you grow," I said.

"That's probably the best item here, imagine how many people we can crush with this cookies," he said and I laughed.

"Well, there all the way down at the fridge," I said and we walked and walked until we finally got there. We opened the fridge and I quickly felt like I was going to pass out.

"Whoa, he's been living in this place for how long and he hasn't had time to throw anything out?" Puck asked.

"I know, look at all this garbage," I stated. Spoiled milk, golden eggs, old turkey and every kind of cheese you could think of was somewhere around the fridge. I quickly tried to take provolone cheese off of the wall, but there was fungus behind it.

"This is disgusting," I said grabbing the eat me cookies and drink me juices.

"Okay, let's go back," I said closing the fridge. While we're walking, a question popped into my head.

"Do you know where Basil is being held?" I asked. I knew he was somewhere in this Hall of Wonders, but I didn't know which room.

"Yeah, the old lady told me a while back," he said and we finally saw the whole family waiting for us in the middle.

"Did Mirror come?" Uncle Jake asked and I nodded.

"We took care of it," Puck said.

"Okay, good. Well, what did you choose," Uncle Jake asked.

"We can share later, but we need to get Basil," I said.

"Who," Granny asked and I looked at Puck.

"That's the name of our brother," I said and Granny almost cried.

"Well, that's a beautiful name. Do you know where he is?" she asked and I stared at Puck.

"Well, he's in good hands, but he's in the... ummm...he's in... uhhh..." Puck said trailing off.

"Where is he?" Mr. Canis asked roughly and Puck sighed.

"He's in the Snow Queens Homeland," Puck said.

**Well, that's the 8th chapter for you guys. Please review everyone, I know a lot of people are reading and I really want to know what all of you guys think so far and if I should make any changes. I've only gotten 3 reviews for the last 3 chapters. So please, if you can... Review :)**

**Until Next Time...**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	9. The Snow Queens Homeland

**Hello World! Thank you everyone for the reviews, they made me smile all day. This is the 9th chapter in this story and I Hope everyone loves this chapter. **

**ALSO TO h2olover: My challenge is completed! All before New Year's Day. If no one knows what I mean, check out h2olovers review. **

**Another small message to everyone, when I asked last time about where the smacking with the pan was from, h2olover was the only who guessed it... TANGLED. So congrats!**

**Anyways, stop reading this boring message and read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the Stone of Clarisse (none of you know what it is yet!)**

**Chapter 9: The Snow Queens Homeland**

**SPOV**

"Where?" Granny asked, almost about to faint.

"The Snow Queens Homeland," Puck repeated.

"But it's freezing in there. How could he even survive?" I asked. I remember the first time I was in the Snow Queens Homeland. It was beyond freezing, I could have gotten frostbite if I stood there for another second. How can little old Basil even survive a minute?

"Well, then let's go" Granny said, quickly turning around and running for the door. Everyone else followed her, looking for the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered into Pucks ear.

"I didn't want you to get sad," he said and I shook my head.

"You still should have said something," I whispered back.

"Look, it's not like he's dead. If he was, he wouldn't be in New York with your parents. So, I'm sorry," he said.

"Next time you should say something" I said coolly and we finally found the door.

"Okay, someone has got to go in," Granny said as I unlocked the door and opened it to find a cold breeze.

"I'll go."

"No me."

"Nuh-Uhn, it's got to be me!"

"Granny, it's me who should go."

"Fine, I'll go and save the little brat," little Puck said and then little me kicked him.

"OOUUCCHH!" he screamed.

"Me, Puck and Mr. Canis will go," I said and Granny nodded. Mr. Canis sighed, but walked into the cold. Then Puck walked in and I grabbed his hand while he pulled me in. He looked back and I smiled, nodding.

It was very hard to see and I kept slipping on ice, but Puck was holding me together. Mr. Canis was walking like he normally did until he stopped mid-step.

"He's up there," Mr. Canis shouted, pointing to the top of the mountain. I groaned, how were we supposed to get up there?

"Can you fly in the cold, child?" Mr. Canis asked and Puck nodded grabbing my hand and releasing his wings. As we flew, harsh winds and snow hit our faces hard.

"Can you see him?" I asked and could see Puck nod as we reached the peak of the mountain where a basket was laying.

"Right there!" He said and pointed to the basket and I grabbed it when we flew over it.

"Let's get back to-" I said until what seemed like a giant pile of ice hit us. I quickly let go of Pucks hand and plummeted towards the ground still holding the basket. Screaming, when I looked down I saw a giant pointy rock and closed my eyes, waiting to hit it.

But I didn't. We didn't. I looked up expecting to see Puck. But to my surprise, all I saw was a shiny yellow light and me floating on top of the rock.

"Whoa," I said and Puck came.

"Sabrina are you-" Puck said, reaching to grab my hand, but as soon as he got close to the shining light he was thrown back ten feet.

"Oh my..." I said trailing off.

"Are you okay children," Mr. Canis said coming to us.

"Yeah," I said looking down at Basil. He looked fine except for a necklace around his neck glowing the shiny yellow color.

"Sabrina are you all right?" Puck asked when he came closer, but not too close.

"Am I alright? You're the one who's thrown back ten feet," I said getting up.

"Let's get back to Granny," I said as we walked back to the door. The whole way to the door Mr. Canis and Puck were pelted with ice, snow and hail while I was warm and toasty. Basil's necklace protected me and I tried to give Basil to Mr. Canis and Puck, who were shivering, but nothing happened. The light didn't protect them like it did to me. We finally reached the door and were greeted with the rest of the family.

"Did Mirror come?" I asked and Uncle Jake pointed to the floor where Mirror laid with the pan next to him.

"You'd think he would try to block it," I said, giving the basket to Granny which everyone towered over to see Basil.

"He's so handsome," Daphne said and everyone agreed except little Puck.

"YES, ANOTHER PEASENT," he shouted and Granny smiled looking at Basil.

"Granny, do you know what this is," I said, grabbing the necklace. Granny examined and observed it for what seemed like an hour.

"It's a stone that protects whoever wears it," Granny muttered to herself.

"Yeah, but it kept me warm and when I tried to give it to Puck or Mr. Canis it didn't work," I said.

"It's the Stone of Clarisse. It protects the child and his family and will fight off anyone else. It'll work on everyone except Puck and Mr. Canis since they are not Grimms," she said and I nodded, understanding.

"He's adorable," Uncle Jake said, messing up his hair.

"I know. Now may you show us where the room is to the book," Granny said and I nodded, leading them to the door, which I knew was far from where we were. Everyone but me and Puck were surrounding Granny Relda looking at the baby. So we finally got to talk alone, while we were in the front and had nobody paying attention.

"Man, I miss the family. Well, the old one. I mean the new. Wait I mean our family. You know like our, our family," I said and he nodded laughing.

"You mean the future one?" he asked and I nodded.

"I hope everything is fine out there. I wish we could call or something, but that's impossible," I said sighing.

"Hey, at least you have me here," he said kissing me.

"Your right, or else I'd me stuck with that Puck," I said turned around pointing at little Puck who was tripping little me.

"We wouldn't want that," he said leaning in.

"Your right" I said.

Before I could even lean in, I ended up slipping on a welcome mat.

"Sabrina are you okay," Granny Relda asked and I nodded, looking at the mat then the door which had no plaque.

"We're here." I told her.

"This is the room?" Daphne asked and I nodded. I opened the door and pulled everyone inside. It was the same as before, there was mirrors glass everywhere and the book was laid right in the middle of the room.

"What are these?" little me asked, touching the glass.

"Don't touch, it's dangerous. It lets him communicate with the other members of the Scarlet Hand," I said staring at the closed book. Everyone gathered around and stared at the book too.

"What does it do?" Daphne asked.

"It allows you to enter all of the known fairytales ever know and experience them. The book has an editor who makes sure everything is correct and if you mess up anything in the book, you can ruin history," Puck said and it was silent for a moment.

"Let's open it," little Puck said.

"No way, I've been in there once and I'm not going back" I said stepping back.

"Why not?" little Puck asked.

"It's a mess in there and we caused the editor enough of a mess once, I'm not doing it again," I said.

"Wait, you've been in their?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, what were you doing in their?" Granny asked and they gathered around me. I looked at them and decided to tell them the story.

"Well, me, Puck and Daphne were being attacked by these puppets-"

"Marionettes," Puck said interrupting me. I quickly glared at him and then went back to my story.

"I mean marionettes. Then we jumped into the Hall of Wonders and then we came into this room where we saw Mirror and Basil. He told us that he was the Master and then he hopped into the book so he could switch bodies with Basil so he could leave the barrier.

"We were going to wait for everyone, but we had to get Basil so we all hopped in and the first story we visited which was the Wizard of Oz and then... Well I can't say everything," I concluded and they all nodded.

"It must have been so fun," little me said and I nodded.

"It was," I said. I looked up only to see little me, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis and Granny with Puck.

"Where are Daphne and younger Puck?" I asked, immediately looking at the book. Little Puck and Daphne opening the book and turn the pages.

"NO! DONT," I shouted chasing after them with Puck and little me at my side. Daphne had already jumped in and Puck was almost there. I grabbed onto Pucks foot before he could vanish, but I was too late. I felt a tug on my back and saw little me and Puck climbing in after me.

Then everything went black.

I honestly couldn't wait to write that, is it weird that I'm excited to see what happens next? Anyways, I hope everyone likes it and thank you for the reviews once again.

Also, everyone have a FANTASTIC NEW YEARS. ENJOY IT :):):):):):):):):)

Until next YEAR...

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	10. Pricked

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they really made me happy. I hope everyone had an awesome New Year's Eve! So, did anyone get the Ultimate Guide yet and how'd you like it? Also, just to answer a question….**

**Agd: I think it's possible. The first time you get knocked out, you really don't know what's going on and you're a lot weaker. I also don't think he can remember getting hit….**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE OF 2011?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Chapter 10: Pricked**

**SPOV **

I fell to the ground with a huge thud.

"OUCH," I yelled through gritted teeth while slowly getting up.

"OWWWW," someone screamed to my right. It was pretty dark, but I could make out little Puck rubbing his foot.

"Who said that?" someone asked.

"Sabrina?"

"Daphne?"

"Puck?"

"Other Puck?"

"Other, Other Sabrina?"

"I'm scared!" Daphne shouted, running into me.

"All right everyone calm down. Is everybody okay?" I asked, but there wasn't any noise.

"Guys, I can't see you nodding you have to say something. It's too dark," I said rolling my eyes.

"I was stabbed!" little Puck said.

"What?" little me asked.

"Yeah, you heard me. I was stabbed," little Puck repeated.

"Stop making up things," little me said.

"I'm not making up anything," Puck said.

"OUCH," Daphne screamed.

"What happened," I said, running to her.

"I stepped on something," she said.

"Alright, little Puck and Daphne. What fairytale did you choose?" I asked, but no one answered because the lights finally came on.

"Oh my god, we're here! I didn't think it would actually work!" Daphne shrieked.

"Oh, no!" I said looking down at my outfit. I looked the same, no different clothes.

"Why am I in a dress?" Little me asked.

"Why am I in tights?" little Puck asked.

"We're in Sleeping Beauty," I said and shook my head, "That explains the spinning wheels," I said, kicking one.

"But little Puck shouldn't be wearing anything, remember. Clothing doesn't affect him?" Puck asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows. Anything can happen in this dumb book…" I trailed off.

"Well, what part?" little Puck asked.

"I don't know, refresh my memory," I said and stared at all the of the spinning wheels.

"But Sabrina, you have to know," Daphne said with round eyes. I guess if we're stuck, there's no use in just standing here, I thought.

"Well, beauty here has to prick her finger so Puck can kiss her. I don't know what part we're at, but if we want to find the door out of here, let's just get it over with," I said.

"I'm not pricking myself," little me said.

"I'm not kissing her," little Puck said and I stared at them.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I said.

"No way," they said together.

"Okay, come on" Puck said picking up a spinning wheel and taking little me's hand.

"NO!" she screamed before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Come on kiss her," I said to little Puck, "We don't have all day."

"Wait- Why didn't we just call for the Editor?" Puck asked and I looked at him and sighed.

"Too late now. Let's just wake her up, get out of this story and get to the editor," I said and looked at Puck who nodded.

"But we didn't even kill-" Daphne said but was interrupted by little Puck.

"Marshmallow, we have bigger problems to worry about. I can't kiss her," Puck said turning away.

"Just kiss her," I said, getting impatient.

"Never," he said.

"Come on," Daphne said.

"Why can't the other me do it. Were the same people," he whined.

"Because you're the prince and I'm not," Puck said. Little Puck sighed and turned around.

"Look, just kiss her on the cheek it's practically the same thing," I said and he looked at little me and leaned in then kissed her on the cheek. Daphne turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

"That's cheating," she said.

"But it works," I said seeing little me wake up and Daphne gasped.

"That means he loves her," she whispered.

"You just figured that out," I said and saw the door appear out of nowhere,

"We're talking about this later," Daphne said and I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Anytime," I whispered, "Come on everybody. Let's get out of here before something chases us. I have a feeling something will." I said and everyone walked through the door and into the blinding light.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When I looked around, we were in the woods and it was silent. I looked up and luckily we were all together. I was in a red cloak and Puck had hair all over him and was all the way by a tree. He quickly came to our little group and accidentally scared little me.

"AHH," she shouted, hiding behind little Puck.

"Stand back beast," little Puck said, pulling out his sword.

"It's me," Puck said, but little Puck didn't believe him.

"I'd leave before I give you your worst nightmare," little Puck said and I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

"Oh, I see. Asking questions to confuse me... BACK OFF," he screamed, running towards Puck with his sword out in the open.

"Oh Puck stop with the dramatics. It's just older you," little me said and me and Daphne laughed. Puck looked at his older self and scowled then turned a bright shade of red.

"Where are we?" Little Puck asked trying to get off subject.

"Little Red Riding Hood," I said and it was silent for a moment.

"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE THE WOLF!" Little Puck screamed, laughing at Puck who did look funny. I smiled but looked away.

"And your Red Riding Hood," Daphne said and I nodded.

"Guess so," I said and looked at my red shoes.

"Wait, then who are we?" Little me asked and it was silent for a moment.

"Bystanders," I said. Then Puck and I cracked up laughing.

"What are byst...anders?" Daphne asked.

"People who are there but aren't involved in any way. Wait- that's you guys," I said cracking up some more. Everyone else seemed to be glaring at me so I stopped but couldn't help but smile.

"Kidding," I said, "Okay, let's call for the Editor because I do not want to play in Little Red Riding Hood."

"EDITOR!EDITOR!" Puck screamed and we waited a minute.

"Maybe he's busy," Little me said.

"He can't be. He has nothing better to do with his life," I said and Puck chuckled.

"Umm, Sabrina. What are those?" Daphne asked pointing into the distance. Small animal creatures were racing towards us in groups of tens and twenty's. I almost fell flat on my face when I squinted to get a better look.

"Revisers," I whispered.

**So, please review and also… if anyone wants to be my beta please say it in a review or message for this story. Thanks if you do…**

**Well…. Bye-**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	11. Shattered

**Hello everyone! How has your new year started? Good, I hope:) So, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews in chapter 10. They always make me smile:D Soooo...Thank you all again and I also want to thank **_**Nevaeh717**_**, my beta, for fixing up this chapter. So it wouldn't be as good without her:D:D:D:D**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who nominated me in "The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011" by **_**elligoat.**_** It really makes me happy when you guys vote and also a good luck to everyone else who has had stories in 2011. I'm excited to see who wins!**

**So, ignore my blabbering and READ ON**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Sisters Grimm…..**

**Chapter 11: Shattered**

**SPOV**

"What did you say?" Daphne asked.

"Run," I shouted, grabbing Daphne and pulling her in the opposite direction of the Revisers. Puck quickly grabbed little me and ran along aside us.

"Wait, what's going on?" Little Puck asked as he flew close to us. I looked behind me and the Revisers were getting real close.

"No time to explain. Everyone, open your eyes and look for the door." I shouted and took Puck's hand.

As I said this, Daphne seemed to be tripping on rocks and stones. Focusing more on where her feet are then straight in front of her, she ended up hitting her head on a tree branch and falling on the grass, which had me letting go of her hands and being pulled forward by Puck.

"DAPHNE!" little me shouted and I turned around and ran to Daphne.

"Be careful Sabrina, the Revisers are close!" Puck shouted.

"Don't worry," I said. Daphne was lying on the ground with her head bleeding lightly. I quickly picked up the chubby girl and ran the other way, but one of the Revisers grabbed onto Daphne's shoe and tugged hard.

"NO!" I screamed, kicking it. Out of nowhere, a mysterious creature came out from the margins and attacked the reviser. Daphne seemed to be awake now, just in time to see the reviser being eaten and screamed loudly.

"Don't worry. It's okay," I comforted the small girl. I quickly turned around and ran the other way.

"Dogface, there's a door. Run for your life," little Puck shouted and I could see him opening the knob and running inside. I quickened my pace only looking back to see if the Revisers were close. They were only ten feet behind when I reached the door and jumped inside.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"That was a close one; Are you two okay?" Puck asked, checking us.

"We're fine, but Daphne lost her shoe." I said, putting her down.

"Where are we?" little me asked.

"Who are you." someone asked from behind a chair.

"Editor?" I asked and stared at him as he turned around. A tall, scrawny man was sitting with a Reviser on his lap.

"So, I guess you know my name but, I do not know yours," he said, petting the reviser.

"Sabrina Grimm," I said.

"A Grimm?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, but I just want t-" I said, but was interrupted by the Editor.

"What are you doing in this book? Do you not know how much chaos you have spread through these pages? I should just have my Revisers kill you here where you stand." he raged.

"Déjà vu," I whispered and Puck laughed.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked with a mad face.

"Look, just calm down and listen for a moment. Puck and I came from the future. We accidentally jumped into the book with these kids. We just want to go back outside," I said.

"No Way, this is too much fun. I never want to leave," Little Puck said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry boy, I'm afraid you have to leave. I will not have you roaming around in my book any further." he said opening up a door where we could see the Book of Everafter opening, lying on the table and the rest of the family looking around.

"Thank god we didn't stay here for too long," I said.

"That's totally unfair; we only went to two stories." Daphne complained.

"Says the one who was almost eaten by a reviser," I said while she giggled and we pushed little Puck through the door.

"Hey! You can't push me, I'm royalty!" he shouted before he left.

"Everyone else go. I have to... speak with the Editor," I said. Puck gave a confused look, but I nodded my head meaning for him not to worry. When they all left, I turned to the Editor.

"Okay Editor, you know about the margins right," I said and he nodded, not caring.

"You have to keep them calmed down especially in Snow Whites story. I know how many bad people and objects were stored down in the margins and I know one day they'll escape and come to get you. So, be careful. They're more powerful than they seem." I warned and he nodded.

"I know what I'm doing. I have ruled this book for num-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know, you tell everyone," I said and opened the door before giving him a fake smile. When I walked through, the whole family was waiting for me.

"So, would you like to explain what happened," Granny asked and I nodded.

"Well, Tweedledee and Tweedledum here thought that it would be fun to jump inside the Book of Everafter. So we went to two stories and then came here," I said and no one spoke for a while, trying to digest the information.

"Okay, well. Don't do it again," Granny said sternly, but then gave a smile.

"Okay, so let's take the book," Granny said. Puck grabbed the heavy book and we left the room.

"Is Basil okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"He is an amazing child." Granny said, carrying him.

"Did Mirror come?" Little me asked.

"What are you doing with my book?" someone asked from behind us. We all turned around to see Mirror walking towards us, and then stopping close to me.

"Umm, what book?" little Puck said.

"That book, in his hands," he said, getting angrier and pointing at Puck. I quickly kicked him in an area where a guy shouldn't be kicked and we ran the other way.

"Come on, move it," I shouted. Everyone was running as fast as they could, but Granny Relda was slowing us down while Mirror was chasing after us.

"Mr. Canis, can you take the book?" Puck asked and Mr. Canis took the book while we ran.

"Come on old lady," Puck said, scooping up Granny.

"Puck, be careful with me. I am a very fragile old woman!" Granny said.

"We know," Puck said with a quirky smile and we ran quicker. I could finally see the mirrors exit.

"Almost there everyone. Run faster!" I shouted and looked back. Mirror was almost twenty feet behind me and sending bolts and fire everywhere. We finally got to the mirror and everyone went through it and into the house. I saw a leftover frying pan on the floor and I quickly went inside just as Mirror was inches away. I jumped out again, holding the frying pan out threateningly.

"NOOO!" he screamed and I finally saw my family.

"Quickly Sabrina, break the mirror!" Uncle Jake said and I took my frying pan and crashed it onto the mirror.

"Whew, that was close." Daphne said as Mirrors face was pushed into the Mirror.

"YOU CRACKED THE MIRROR!" he shouted and sent bolts into the room. I quickly took cover, but they didn't pass through the mirror, probably because it was cracked.

"We know you're the master," I said. He looked at me and glared.

"I thought I was part of your family, but I guess all of that wa-" he said until I crashed the frying pan to the mirror again and he finally vanished. We all waited a minute, looking at the cracked mirror and everything that left with it. It was official, the mirror was _shattered_.

"Okay, let's check over our items," I said and turned to everyone who looked sad.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Puck asked everyone in the room.

"Oh, we're fine _liebling_. It'll take some time though." Granny said.

"So we have Basil, the book, and all of our magical items," Granny said.

"Wait, where's the other me," Puck said and I finally noticed that younger Puck was not in the room with us.

"Puck," I said, but there wasn't a response.

"PUCK!" I shouted, still nothing.

"PUCK!" Granny shouted as well.

"Do you guys still think that he's in the mirror?" Daphne asked and we all looked into the mirror.

"The child is here. I can smell him," Mr. Canis said.

"I'd be disappearing too if he was gone." Puck said and then the door opened and in came Puck with a tray of food.

"What is up with all of the screaming," he said.

"We thought you were dead," little me said.

"Since when did you care if I died or not?" little Puck asked and Daphne giggled while Sabrina blushed and kicked him in the leg.

"OWW! Old lady, did you see what she just did. I came up here with sandwiches for all of you, made by me, and what do I get? A kick in the shin!" he said with an angry face while rubbing his knee.

"Puck, thank you for the sandwiches; they look delicious," Granny said and Puck stared at her.

"They better taste just as good," he muttered.

"Okay Sabrina, Puck. What should we do next?" Granny asked, ignoring Pucks comment.

"Well, what time is it?" Puck asked and Uncle Jake checked his watch.

"8:27PM," he said.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we have a big day ahead of us," I said and they all stared up from their sandwiches.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Little me asked and I stared at her.

"Invading the Scarlet Hands territory," I said.

**So, there's chapter 11 for all of you. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks again for your reviews and I really hope you like it. Please review!**

**If you were to be anything in the world… what **_**wouldn't**_** you be?**

**Thousands of answers, but be creative everyone!**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	12. Mood Swings

**Hello everyone! How has your day been? This is Chapter 12 and yes, it is short, but I am planning on making the next one longer, I hope! So, did anyone get snow, yet? We just got some last night and my brother and me decided to shovel so my mom and my sister don't have to! So we shoveled and now my fingers are numb**

**Also, for the last chapter, here are my favorite answers to my question, if you could be anything in the world, what **_**wouldn't**_** you be? A shout-out to **_**The Trickster Princess**_** and **_**Nevaeh717**_**! I would hate to be both of those too!**

**I want to thank Nevaeh717, again, for helping me with this chapter. So thank you and to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Sisters Grimm…..**

**Chapter 12: Mood Swings**

**SPOV**

Everyone stared at me in shock except for Puck who still continued to eat.

"They have a territory?" Granny asked.

"Umm, well..." I trailed off, afraid of talking about the war, which I was told not to say anything about.

"Let's save it for tomorrow. I'm tired," Daphne said and yawned while putting her sandwich on the tray. I silently thanked her and nodded.

"It's pretty late," I said.

"Let's get to bed then." Granny said with a sigh and I nodded. Daphne, younger me and Puck, and Puck and I went to the outside hallway.

"Okay, which rooms are we staying in?" Puck asked.

"Daphne, little Sabrina and I are in one room and you two to your room," I said and Puck nodded and they both went into his, or little Puck's I guess, room. As they opened the door, little Puck put his foot in front of Puck's causing him to trip inside. Little Puck fell to the floor laughing and holding his stomach. I watched in amazement as a minute went by and he finally got up and started to breathe normally.

"Are you really going to be immature at a time like this," little me asked staring at younger Puck.

"At a time like what?" he asked and stared at her.

"When the world is almost in chaos!" she said.

"The world's not in chaos. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Forget it. You're hopeless." little me said.

"And what if I want to be hopeless?" younger Puck returned. Little Sabrina stared at him and yelled in rage, pulling Daphne inside the room and slamming the door shut.

"Talk about mood swings," Puck shouted and walked inside his room, leaving me alone in the hallway. I stepped to the door about to knock, but I could hear Granny Relda's voice.

"Well, now what should we do. We have all of this with Mirror and the Scarlet Hand to worry about and on top of that we haven't completed our mystery." Granny sighed and sat down on the bed, staring at the mirror.

"Well, tomorrow we can split up. I'll take the kids to keep searching for the mystery and you guys can go tell Charming and let him help you find this territory place." Uncle Jake said and Mr. Canis huffed.

"Jacob, Charming went missing. Remember?" Granny asked and I stepped into the room.

"He's not missing, he's in the future." I said.

"Sabrina, you should be asleep," Granny said, "We'll worry about this tomorrow."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Uncle Jake asked and Granny Relda stared at me.

"Well, when we were young, Daphne and I accidentally slipped 15 years into the future and we found Charming there. That's where he is right now." I said.

"So that means that means that the younger Sabrina and Daphne will be going to the future?" Granny asked.

"Probably not; since I'm here and Daphne is still in the future, there would be a huge hole in time. We would have to be together for it to work," I said.

"So Charming is there?" Granny asked and I nodded.

"Well, will he come back?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Yes, but the older Daphne is going to have to find a tear in time." I said.

"A what?" Mr. Canis asked.

"You know, think about it. With your mystery now, everything is missing; people and items. I'm not giving anything away, but how do you think Charming went missing?" I asked.

"Somebody is messing with time?" Granny asked and I nodded.

"Well, who?" Uncle Jake asked.

"I can't really say." I said.

"Come on; just give us the first letter." Uncle Jake said and Granny gave him a stern look.

"I'm really not supposed to say who." I said.

"Well, just narrow it down." Uncle Jake pleaded.

"She won't answer. Don't you see she already gave us too much information? She cannot tell us everything. It will ruin the process of time." Mr. Canis shouted and walked to his room.

"What's up with him?" Uncle Jake whispered.

"You know he's right." Granny whispered to Uncle Jake putting a hand on his back.

"I know." he whispered back.

"I'm sorry," I said and they shook their heads.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I wasn't thinking, you've told us so much already. We can find this out on our own." Uncle Jake said and patted me on the back then walked downstairs to the couch.

"Come one Sabrina, you must sleep. It's very late," Granny said leading me to the hallway.

"Well, where can I sleep?" I asked. I wasn't going to sleep in Puck's room with my fear of being pranked and there wouldn't be any room on the bed for me in my room with the other two girls already in there.

"Well, you can sleep with me." Granny said with a smile.

"Granny, as much as I love and care about you. You kind of scare me when you sleep," I said and she chuckled.

"Well..." she said thinking.

"I'll just sleep on the extra couch downstairs." I said and she hugged me.

"Whatever suits you liebling," she said and I walked downstairs, "Oh Sabrina," Granny said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm very proud of you." she said with a wink and went into her room. I was confused on what she was talking about, but I shrugged it off and went to the closet. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and walked downstairs.

"I guess I have a roommate." I whispered to myself while watching Uncle Jake sleep. He was snoring very loudly while I set up my bed for the night. How could he sleep so fast? I kicked off my shoes and covered myself with the blanket only to hear Uncle Jake snoring louder. I tried to ignore it by putting my blanket over my head, but the snoring seemed to get louder and louder.

"Uncle Jake," I whispered, but there wasn't a response.

"Uncle Jake," I said again, but there still wasn't any response. I sighed and put my pillow over my ears, but the sound went through. I silently screamed through my pillow and then I threw it at him. He quickly looked up from his sleep and when he didn't see anything, he grabbed my pillow and put it under his. Now I was stuck without a pillow and with Uncle Jake back to snoring.

I groaned, but then I felt my body growing weaker and weaker. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the couch armrest.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be coming soon! So do not worry. Please review and thank you again for them**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	13. Tear in Time

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the 3 week break, I haven't had much time for this chapter, but it is now here! See****,**** I woke up 7:51 on my weekend to update for you guys! That's how much I love you all! I want to thank Nevaeh717 for helping me out with this chapter and thanks to all of the people who took the time to review, which was **_**puckabrina-FAXfan**_** and **_**Sarah**__**.**_** So thanks you two!**

**Disclaimer: I DO Not Own Anything! That All Belongs To Michael Buckley.**

**Chapter 13: Tear in Time**

**SPOV**

"Shh! If you want this to work, than you have to be quiet, what if she wakes up?" a familiar voice whispered, waking me up from my sleep; younger Puck.

"I don't want to do this. I actually like her," someone else said; Daphne.

"Hey, you should already like me," a new voice said; Sabrina.

"I never said I didn't like you. I meant the older you; you know the one that came from the-"

"Okay, just quiet down and get the spider." younger Puck said. As soon as I heard the word spider, I opened my eyes and sat up. Three faces all watched me and then one of them started to laugh.

"Oh Sabrina! I didn't want to do it, but Puck said it was fine and if I didn't do it something bad would happen to me!" Daphne cried out and younger Sabrina shook her head in amusement.

"I'm just here because I'm bored," she said leaving, leaving younger Puck laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The look on your face when I said 'Spider'." he said and laughed some more.

"So you were going to prank me?" I asked and smiled.

"Of course," he replied.

"You know one day your gonna stop your pranking." I smirked and he shook his head.

"Never," he said.

"Fine let's watch and see." I said, patting his shoulder and getting out of my bed/sofa.

"Don't touch me with your cooties!" Little Puck said.

"What's wrong? Oh, don't tell me you still believe in that stuff." I said with a sigh when he nodded.

"He's kidding, right?" I asked Daphne.

"No, he believes in cooties." she said and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Puck asked, crossing his arms.

"'Cause you're a baby if you believe in cooties." I said and walked to the kitchen.

"Please, Grimm. I'm older than you!" he yelled, completely frustrated.

"Lieblings lower your voice and come in for breakfast." Granny said, but I ignored her.

"Than why don't you act like it for a change?" I yelled back.

"Never," he said and threw something at my back.

"Oh no," Daphne said. I shuddered as a cold substance slid down my back. I coughed from the disgusting smell of relish and mayonnaise. I quickly took off my sweater and looked at the mess on the back of my favorite sweater. The green and white color mixed in with the new blue sweater.

"Glop grenade?" I asked and Daphne nodded.

"I forgot that he just made them." I said and shook my head. I should've seen it coming. Puck had just created the glop grenades. If I remembered correctly, he threw them at the ship that came into Ferryport Landing during the time mishap. But those were filled with forgetful dust and these were filled with... disgusting ingredients.

"Haha, losers," he said. I turned around and ran towards the little Puck pinning him to the wall.

"Daphne, grab one of his glop grenades," I said and she looked unsure, "just do it." I said and she snatched one from his pockets and handed it to me.

"Now, I'd be quiet before I chuck this at you." I said.

"Yeah right, you're just a girl. You're too weak, you could never do it." he said and I punched him in the stomach forcing him to open up his mouth wide and I slipped in the contents of the glop grenade into his already dirty mouth. Daphne gasped and I smirked while Puck gagged.

"That's for every time you've pranked me fairy boy." I said and ditched him.

"What just happened?" Daphne asked.

"He just got a taste of his own medicine." I said sitting down at the table with a large smile.

"Is everything alright?" Uncle Jake asked, eating his waffles that looked normal for once.

"Yeah, everything's f-" I was saying until Puck ran to the sink. Daphne and I laughed as Puck was spitting out the mixtures of the glop grenade.

"That was disgusting!" he screamed and shuddered.

"What happened, liebling?" Granny asked and I laughed. The older Puck finally came into the kitchen and sat on a chair beside me.

"So everyone decided to eat breakfast without me. I see how it is;" he said with a smile and grabbed some toast. I swatted his arm as he sat back down.

"Alright everyone sit down. Puck, please get the sinks hose out of your mouth." Granny said.

"No! Leave him. It might be the only time he'll ever get close to water," younger Sabrina said and Granny chuckled. Puck removed the hose from his mouth and spit a little at the younger Sabrina.

"Come on Mom, I've waited just like you told me to and I'm getting impatient," Uncle Jake said and little Puck sat down at the table. He took his hand, reaching down for the green eggs until Daphne swatted his hands away with a wooden spoon.

"OWWW!" he said and reached down for the toast instead with a scowl.

"Okay everybody. As we all know, there is now a Scarlet Hand territory. So me and Mr. Canis will be going to Snow's house and seeing if she can help us find more information on this. While we do that, the rest of you and Uncle Jake will be solving our mystery. Things seem to be getting much worse around town." Granny said and Uncle Jake stared at her in shock.

"I'm not going with you guys?" Uncle Jake asked, disappointed.

"I'm sorry Jacob, it's just the children can't be-"

"I understand." Uncle Jake said and Granny nodded. Young Puck gobbled down all of the food as fast as possible and chugged down three glasses of milk.

"Puck, slow down." Granny said.

"I'm just so hungry!" Little Puck said then whispered, "And anything to get out that disgusting taste."

"Mr. Canis, you don't think..." Granny asked, trailing off. Mr. Canis sniffed the area near little Puck then nodded and Granny smiled while little Puck swatted at Mr. Canis.

"All right everyone, jackets on." Granny said. I got up from my seat and went to the couch and grabbed my jacket with Puck behind me.

"How are we all going to fit in the car?" younger Sabrina asked and I looked at Granny Relda who was staring at everyone.

"It's okay. Puck and I will fly there, no worries." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"Mr. Canis and I will only be dropping everyone off. We need all the time we can get." Granny said and I opened the door only to find Prince Charming standing outside.

"Well look whose back. How was your vacation?" I asked and he stared at me with confusion.

"I didn't bring the older one back did I?" he asked himself and I shook my head.

"Alright Granny, now you have Charming here. He'll help you," I said and she pulled him into the house.

"Where have you been mister?" Daphne asked.

"Meet you at Geppetto's Toy Shop!" I shouted. I shut the door behind us and Puck picked me up and we flew away. He stared at me and leaned in, but I stopped him.

"Puck, do you really want us to hit a tree... again?" I said, recalling the time Puck flew us into a tree when he wasn't paying attention.

"Come on, it's not like it can happen again, and anyway, I didn't get to kiss you for a long time." He grinned devilishly and leaned in again. This time I let him and his lips finally met mine. I put my arms around his chest and he pulled us up to a tree so we could sit on the branch. We continued to kiss for awhile until I checked the time and saw that 25 minutes had passed and I pulled away. Puck swooped back in, but I pushed him away.

"Puck, the time. They're probably waiting for us now." I said and he looked at his watch.

"Right," he said and leaned in one more time before pulling away, picking me up and flying towards town. I could almost see Gepetto's Toy Shop and Uncle Jake, younger Sabrina, younger Puck and Daphne waiting outside. We landed on the sidewalk and ran to them,

"What took you guys so long?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Traffic," Puck said and I kicked him.

"In the sky?" Daphne asked.

"No, we fell," I said.

"How?" little Puck asked with a raised brow.

"We hit a tree by accident." I said, shrugging.

"They're lying, I can tell." Sabrina said and I covered her mouth.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Sacred Grounds." Uncle Jake said and everyone sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to spend hours in there," younger Sabrina complained.

"For once, I will agree with you Grimm." Younger Puck said, crossing his arms.

"Then go to the dentist office," he said.

"Alone?" Daphne asked.

"Of course not. You have them," He said pointing to us.

"We have names you know." Puck said and Uncle Jake rolled his eyes and went into the shop.

"Okay, let's go," I said and we walked next-door to the dentist's office. We slowly walked our way to the front desk, passing all of the dentist posters.

"What is this place?" younger Puck asked.

"You wouldn't know of it." young Sabrina said.

"And why not?" He asked.

"It's where you come to get your teeth cleaned." I said.

"That's disgusting," he said and then there was a scream so loud it would wake up all the birds in town.

"What was that?" he asked.

"The dentist doesn't really have a degree in dentistry," Puck whispered to him.

"Awesome!" he said and the lady looked up.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked. She had short brown hair and was wearing a business suit.

"Were looking for Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus," I said.

"I'm sorry. She's with a patient right now," she said.

"Can you tell her Daphne and Sabrina Grimm are here?" Puck asked and she nodded and dialed the phone.

"Hi Frau... I know you're busy... Yes some people are here... Sabrina and Daphne Grimm... You're sure... Alright, I will." she said and hung up. She looked up at us and smiled.

"She said she can see you down the hall." the lady said.

"Thank you," Puck said and we walked down the hall. Most people were getting their teeth cleaned and others had teeth being pulled out. In one room, there was a little girl who was crying when she saw the x-ray machine.

"This place is amazing!" younger Puck said and we walked into Dr. P's room. She looked up at her visitors and smiled.

"Hello Grimm's, how may I assist you today?" she said, working on a man's teeth.

"We were wondering if we can talk to you; in private." Sabrina said.

"Yes, just give me a moment. Now Mr. Easy I want you to hold still this will not hurt at all." she said, pulling out a tooth. Mr. Easy cried out in pain while she took out a tank of laughing gas and squeezed a knob. All of the sudden, Mr. Easy seemed to calm down.

"I know what I want to be when I grow up," younger Puck whispered to himself, "I could do this all day." Puck smiled down at him and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "I'm learning from the future Dr. P. Believe me, it's super cool." Younger Puck grinned from ear to ear.

"You need a medical degree to become a dentist. Right?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I never got my license," Frau said and Mr. Easy almost flipped whispering something about seeing her medical license.

"Oh, Mr. Easy there is nothing to be concerned about. Now I have some good news and bad news. We will be able to take the infection out, but we will have to take out all of your teeth," she said and he almost fainted. She applied more laughing gas then looked at us.

"I'll let you think about it," she said looking back at Mr. Easy then smiled at us, "Come with me." She led us into a small room that was painted blue. There were lockers on the wall and there was a huge dent in the one all the way on the right.

"So, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you've had anything stolen or gone missing," Sabrina asked and Daphne took out a pencil and paper.

"I actually had one of my magical items stolen from me," She said.

"What was it," Daphne asked.

"A vial from the Fountain of Youth was stolen from me." she stated and Daphne wrote it down.

"Wait- you have a vial from the Fountain of Youth! Why don't you use it once in a while?"Younger Puck said and Frau gave him a deadly look, while Sabrina kicked him.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

"It doesn't make you younger. It keeps you the same age forever. I'm already immortal so what can I use it for?" she said with a sigh, "Anyways, you have another mystery at hand?" she asked and Daphne nodded.

"A bunch of magical items were stolen. Baba Yaga had the wand of Merlin stolen and Morgan le Faye had her Wonder Clock stolen, too. Do you have any leads on who might have taken them?" Daphne asked.

"Well, you see my locker here. This is where the vial was stolen," she said, walking us towards the lockers. There was the dent from the locker that I saw when we first came in. It reminded me of when I was young and saw the same locker. Now I got a chance to relive it again.

"Well, that's different," Younger Puck said.

"Why is the locker like this?" Daphne asked.

"Someone must have been inside of it." Younger Sabrina said.

"Someone real small," Daphne responded.

"But how can someone so small, make a dent that large?" Frau asked. They all kept their eyes on the locker until the younger Puck turned back to me.

"Wait, they know!" he said walking towards me.

"Whoa, no way. I can't say what happens. Our mouths are sealed," I said and Puck nodded.

"Who are you two?" Frau asked as if it was the first time she actually noticed me and Puck.

"They're the future Sabrina and Puck," Daphne said and I nodded.

"How did they get here?" she asked.

"We have no idea," Daphne said. We had explained everything to Granny, Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake, but not to the kids.

"Yup, no idea. No idea at all," Sabrina said and I stared at her. Somehow she knew, I could see it in her eyes. But how? I don't know.

"Yeah, you don't know," I said with a smirk. She frowned and turned away. I'll just talk to her later, I thought.

"Well, we should get going. Thank you so much Dr. Frau," Daphne said.

"No problem and please get me my vial back!" She said as we were leaving the room.

"We will," Daphne said. We opened the door and left the locker room. As we passed Mr. Easy's room, I can hear him talking about root canals. I shook my head and we left the dentist's office. When we walked outside, we saw Uncle Jake. He smiled when he saw us and walked towards us.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Yea, Frau had something stolen too." little Puck said.

"Alright, what was the missing-" Uncle Jake never got to finish his sentence because out of nowhere, there was a huge storm in the sky right above our heads. The sky turned gray and thunder roared.

"I think I should call mom." Uncle Jake said and gathered us around him. It got a lot darker and people on the streets got worried, but I knew better. There was a tear in time.

"Wait, something's coming." Sabrina said and I looked down on her.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Cause you can see feet," she said and I stared closely at the storm. I could see feet and much more. Jeans started to show and all of the sudden a girl with a yellow shirt fell down from the sky and into the arms of a complete stranger.

He yelled out in fear and dropped her onto the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted, "I'm fragile." She looked around the streets and stood up. She was pretty close to us and the storm had finally stopped so we could hear what she asked to an old woman.

"What year is it?"

"Freak!" she screamed and ran away.

"Who is that?" younger Puck asked and I looked at the 14 year old girl.

"Is that..." Puck asked, trailing off. I smiled and waved my arms around, making the kids around me look at me like I was nuts.

"DAPHNE!" I shouted and she turned around, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

**Well, there's chapter 13 for you! I hope you all enjoyed and please review guys. I only got two reviews last chapter, but over 150 hits. It makes me sad while writing. Please review or message me and enjoy president's day!**

**Question of the Day: HAVE YOU EVER HAD SOMETHING REALLY EMBARESSING HAPPEN TO YOU?**

**Best/Creative/Funniest answer gets a shout-out next chapter.**


	14. Locked Out

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It made me smile for the entire week. I tried my hardest to finish this chapter quickly, so here it is. I loved all of your responses to my question, but if I were to choose one, it would be... **_**Demigod536**_**. Her response was hilarious, but I also feel bad that she had to go through that. Her response...**

_**Embarrassed..? YES!**_

_**I went to an after school dance, and my dad dropped me off. Only, he decIded to walk me in. So, I'm already embarrassed,and now my friends are laughing (so is my crush) and then... Boom Boom Pow comes on. So, of course, he busts out his ''moves''. 0.0 never heard the end of it.**_

**So, CONGRATULATIONS FOR THE BEST ANSWER. AND TO EVERYONE ELSE, I also loved yours too. Very embarrassing stories! Reminds me of so ethnic my mom used to say. "Cry about it then, laugh about it later."**

**Who wants to hear something interesting (sort of.) when I was updating last chapter, I checked the number of words and it was 2,999. Ha, that's funny, right? If I only put in one more word, than I would've had 3,000. But I don't and I won't**

**Thank you too **_**Nevaeh717**_**, who helped me with the chapter!:) If you want to know why this chapter has better grammar/spelling and more funny lines, thank her in a review!:):)**

**READ ON!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Sisters Grimm:(**

**Chapter 14: Locked Out**

**SPOV**

"Sabrina!" she shouted and came running towards me. She hugged me as tight as she could before putting me down. She stared at me with her bright brown eyes before turned to Puck.

"Puck!" she shouted and did the same to him. He hugged her back, lifting her right off the ground and set her down.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her. We knew Daphne wanted to come to the past with us, but would she really risk her life doing so?

"We have a situation," she said and that finally got my attention.

"What kind of a situation?" Puck asked.

"It's horrible out there. Remember our mystery back home?" she said and it took me a while but I finally remembered. We had our own case back home, somebody had stolen the magical items... again. So, the family was solving it back at home and Puck and I were here.

"What happened?" I asked, sternly. Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but instead of finding words, there was a scream.

"AHHHHHH!" Terrified, I stepped back only to find small arms around her tiny waist.

"I knew my own future self would come back." Little Daphne squealed from behind her. Older Daphne turned around and screamed embracing her younger self.

"Look, it's me when I was seven!" Daphne said and squeezed her harder.

"Your squishing me," little Daphne shouted.

"Get used to it," Daphne responded and let go. She looked around and jumped on Uncle Jake.

"Look how much younger you are," she said, looking back.

"Look how old you've gotten," he said and they hugged each other.

"Look how old I am. Sabrina look at me," little Daphne said and younger Sabrina smiled at her sister.

"Where's everyone else?" Daphne asked. I grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her and Puck to the side.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Uncle Jake shouted, but I ignored him and looked at Daphne. Mud covered all of her clothes and there were scratches everywhere. Her ponytail was very lose and some of it was choped off. There were sticks sticking out of her hair and half of her left shoe was missing. Her smile was still on her face, though, like she'd just had an adventure.

"What is going on, Marshmallow." Puck asked and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. The smile was gone.

"Sabrina, Puck; Things are bad in the future, we're trying to solve our mystery, but more things are starting to disappear. Too many things actually." she said looking down.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be solving the mystery back home?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was, I swear. I was next to the Hudson River, 'cause I got a good vibe there and Red and I were checking in the water; we thought the Little Mermaid might have done something because she wanted revenge. Then Red tripped and fell on glass so she had a huge cut on her elbow and she went to get it cleaned and bandaged from Granny. I stood there and that's when a huge black storm cloud came. It sucked me up and before I knew it, I was being poked at with a stick by cavemen." she said frowning.

"Cavemen?" I asked.

"You know how long it took me to get here? I went through all these time periods and it took me at least a week to get out." she complained.

"Daphne what are you talking about? We've only been here for one night," I said, confused.

"Well, you try running away from nomads for three hours," she said and I frowned.

"So it's really bad?" I asked and she nodded.

"Any suspects?" Puck asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, there was the Little Old Lady who Lived in a Shoe. Remember when she first came to Ferryport Landing, like three years ago and she was acting like a total brat because she had to work for a thousand kids? Well, now there are rumors saying she wants to take her revenge out because no one is cooking or cleaning for her, like she thinks she needs to be pampered or something," Daphne said with an anyoned face.

"What a spoiled brat," I said.

"Not our fault she had so many kids. If she just kept her pants on-" I smacked his arm before he could finish. Daphne grinned at us and continued.

"Yeah, I know. We were heading to see her, but then that cloud came in." she said.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"For now," she muttered enough for me and Puck to hear it.

"For now! What do you mean for now?" Puck asked.

"Hey guys, did you forget that there are people waiting for you here!" Uncle Jake shouted, interrupting Daphne.

"I'll explain later, when we're alone." she said and walked back to the group. Puck and I followed her with worried expressions on our faces. When we reached the group little Puck was frowning at us and little Sabrina joined him. They knew something was going on. I quickly replaced my frown with a smile and spoke.

"This is Daphne, she's come here from the future as well," I said to everyone. Right after I said this, the younger Daphne came racing to her and gave her a big hug for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"Why didn't you come before?" little Daphne asked.

"You tell me," she responded with a glare at me and Puck, then Puck went over to them.

"Okay, the reunions over." he said, breaking them apart.

"Thanks Puck," Daphne muttered.

"Where to next?" little Puck asked and Uncle Jake looked at the kids.

"Well, what did you guys find out?" He asked.

"Dr. P lost her Vial from the Fountain of Youth from her locker, but it was odd. Instead of the locker being broken from the outside, it looked like someone was trying to escape from the inside," younger Sabrina said.

"But to make such a strong impact on the locker, a human would have to crush it. I mean, what's a human doing inside of a locker?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Dr. Frau said all that was in her locker was her purse which had the vial in it. I don't remember her saying a man..." little Daphne trailed off.

"Well, then it had to be something small at first. Looks like we have some research," younger Sabrina said and younger Puck groaned.

"Don't worry it won't kill you." I said and he glared at me.

"What did you find from Briar?" little Daphne asked.

"Nothing was stolen," Jake said, shrugging.

"And it took you that long to figure that out?" younger Sabrina asked her uncle, who had the decency to blush.

"You know, maybe the person who stole this is trying to make one huge magic item." Little Daphne said and Uncle Jake stared at her.

"That's a possibility. Come on, we have a lot of research to do," he said.

"How are we going to get home?" I asked.

"We'll take a taxi of course." he said and we all groaned except for one of us.

"Yay! Which taxi?" little Daphne asked and I smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked and she cocked her head in confusion.

"Rip Van Winkle's taxi," I said and immediately the smile fell from her face.

"You mean the guy who almost killed us?" she asked.

"Yup that's the guy." I said and Uncle Jake went over to a pay phone.

"How could he allow us to go in that car again?" Younger Daphne asked to no one in particular.

"Wait. Which car?" Puck asked.

"Rip Van Winkle's," Daphne said.

"We've never been in that car." Puck and Little Puck said at the same time.

"Yeah, you have. Remember?" I asked and they shook their heads. I thought back to the first time we went into the car. Then I remembered.

"That was when we had to go to the new elementary school when Charming was giving his speech and during the ride Rip Van Winkle was making fun of me and called me a pirate because you drew that stuff on my face." I said and they shook there heads.

"I don't remember," Puck said and I stared at him.

"How do you not remember, we almost got killed in there?" I asked and he shrugged, then Uncle Jake came walking back towards us.

"He should be here any minute," he said and stared at us.

"What do you think Granny and Mr. Canis are doing?" Younger Daphne asked.

"Probably looking for the Scarlet Hand territory," he said and then there was complete silence.

"Awkward!" little Puck said and then a car finally pulled up.

"He's here," Daphne said and he pulled down his window.

"Grimm's?" he asked and Uncle Jake nodded, opening the door and sitting in the front.

"Everyone in," he said. I opened the back door and hopped in with Puck next to me, Sabrina next to him and the Daphne's sat next to the window which took up the whole back seat.

"Hey, where am I gonna sit?" little Puck asked.

"Well, there's the trunk," younger Sabrina said and he glared at her. He leaped into the car and rested his head on my lap and laid his muddy feet on Daphne's lap, spreading himself across all of us. Apparently he'd been growing, which made me smirk at him, and get a nudge from my Puck.

"Ah, this is comfy," he said and put his arms behind his head.

"No! Get him off me!" Sabrina complained.

"Quiet it down back there!" Rip Van Winkle said and Uncle Jake turned around.

"It's only ten minutes without traffic guys. So, just try to ignore the brat." he said with a smile.

"Hey," both Pucks shouted and Uncle Jake turned around. Both Daphne's talked endlessly and Puck was showing little me how to play a hand game while little Puck slept on my lap. I sighed and stared at him hopelessly. Once he opened his eyes, he stared at me then started to make these gagging noises.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Your... your face... it's making me... sick," he said and I slapped him causing little Puck to smile. I scowled and stared at Older Puck and Sabrina.

"Alright now, say it with me. Double, double this, this. Double, double that, that. Double this, double that. Double, double this, that," he said while playing the hand game. Sabrina repeated, but got it wrong.

"No, no. Double this, double that, not double that, double this," he said and she nodded. They repeated the hand game five times until Sabrina final got it down. When she did, she clapped her hands and slapped Puck's hand.

"You got it," he said and roughly brought his hand down which accidentally landed on Little Puck's... area. I stared down at little Puck's face as his eyes opened wide and he sprang up from my lap.

"OWWW!" he yelled and younger Sabrina laughed. He brought his hand down to cover it and screamed out in pain. He glared at Sabrina then smiled.

"Oh, just wait. Wait and I'll get my revenge," he said, his voice cracking when he said "my." I smiled and he repeated the word, his voice cracking again.

"Puck your voice just..." little Daphne said trailing off. Sabrina laughed out loud and younger Puck glared at her more.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" he said. Suddenly, the car jerked to the right. Older Daphne's face was plastered on the window and younger Daphne fell on older Daphne's lap. Puck remained still, only shaking a bit while I fell over his shoulder. Little Puck fell forward onto little me's body, hitting her hard in the head. He was crushing her by the second.

"Puck get off of me!" she shouted and he stared at her in the eyes.

"Puck, off. Now!" she shouted, pushing him, but he just stared at her and the whole back seat watched him. She cocked her head in confusion while Puck leaned closer. Just as he was inches from her face, he shook his head and scowled at her. A blush found a way to his cheeks and he got off of little me. he glared at all of us then turned to Uncle Jake.

"What happened?" he asked him.

"He fell asleep," he said, "But thank god we're home." Uncle Jake got out of the car and we followed quickly. He threw a twenty dollar bill onto his lap and turned to us. He ran to older Daphne and hugged her.

"Hey, I want a hug," Little Daphne said and ran to them.

"Are you okay, I saw how hard you hit your face on the window," he asked, checking her face.

"I'm fine Uncle Jake. Just a little bruise." she said and he smiled.

"Hey, I hit my head too," Little Daphne said and he ruffled her hair.

"Let's go to the house," he said and we walked up. Little Puck and Sabrina stayed as far away as possible from each other. Mud got all over our shoes and all you can hear was the sounds of sticks snapping. When we finally reached the door, Uncle Jake took out his keys.

"So, we know what we're looking for, right?" he asked and Sabrina nodded.

"Small people," she said and he nodded. He fit the key into the door knob and said, "We're home." He announced and twisted the door knob and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's not opening," he said, pushing it harder.

"Is it the right key?" I asked and he nodded.

"Move, I'll open it," Little Puck said and took the keys from Uncle Jakes hand. He pushed it in and said, "We're home you filthy shack," but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it opening?" Daphne asked and Uncle Jake sighed.

"I don't know, let's try the back," he said. We got off the patio and went around the house to the back. When we reached the backyard, everything was a mess. Pots were broken and plants were everywhere on the ground. Shovels were stuffed into the dirt and there was a red handprint on the side of the house.

And to add it our amazing luck, it started to rain.

"This sucks." Older Daphne announced and we all looked at her oddly.

"Very observant Daphne." I mumbled. And then it started to rain harder.

**So there I have for you, chapter 14. I hope all of you loved it and enjoyed. Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Question of the Day?: If you were to kidnap one person in the entire world, who would it be and why?**

**Best/creative/funniest and unique answer gets a shout out.**

**Please message me or review :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Until next time…**

**-RockstarGurl4444**


	15. Blocked

**Hello everyone! How has your day been going? Great, I hope **

**So, this is chapter 15 of my story and I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it! And thank you for the reviews everyone, they always keep me happy **

**Winner of the Question of the Day: PenguinLoverGurl, she would kidnap the Mr. Rand the Donut Man! Check out her review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NoT Own AnYthInG!**

**Chapter 15: Blocked**

**SPOV**

Rain pounded on top of all of us. We stood their looking at all of the broken pots and handprints. I should have known this was coming. I stared at everyone's faces to see they were shocked. Why? Because they let their guard down.

"How are we going to get in?" Daphne asked, staring at the house. Uncle Jake went to the back door and put his key in, and then tapped the door five times and turned the knob, but it didn't open.

"Alright guys, I guess we're gonna have to go with Plan B," he said and bent on his knees.

"What's Plan B?" Puck asked.

"Underground." he said.

"Please tell me that's a joke?" little me asked and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not, Brina." he said and younger me went into panic mode.

"Why don't we just let Puck go up and open a window and get him to open the door for us?" she suggested.

"Because the whole house is locked, including the windows." Jake said.

"Well, let's get going. Basils inside and we have to make sure he's okay," I said and little Daphne shook her head.

"He went with Granny Relda," She said. Uncle Jake bent down and picked up the welcome mat. There was a small hole which he stuck his fingers in, pulling it open. Most of the wood came off and he peered inside and nodded.

"Alright guys were going in. The Daphne's first. Then Sabrina's, then the Pucks," he whispered.

"No way, I'm royalty and royalty always goes first!" little Puck whined and pushed his way to the front of the hole.

"Uncle Jake, how did you find this?" Daphne asked.

"Henry and I were outside one day and we just found it. It heads to the basement, but it takes a while. Better than waiting out here, though. The Scarlet Hand must've been inside, so we have to hurry up." he said. Little Puck hopped in and fell to the ground, after 5 seconds we heard a thud.

"OOWWW," he screamed and little me laughed, "Next time, you can tell me that it's a long drop." he whined from the hole and I smiled.

"All right Puck you next," Uncle Jake said. Puck walked up to the hole and suddenly, his pink wings came out. He flew down there slowly so he wouldn't get hurt like his younger self.

"Hey, why doesn't he get hurt?" Little Puck asked.

"Cause he's not an idiot." I called down the hole.

"We're the same person!" Little Puck called back up to us. I rolled my eyes, making Daphne giggle.

"Age before brains Trickster." I said and heard little Puck mutter under his breath while Puck laughed.

"Alright Puck, since we all don't have wings, can you catch us?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Alright, Daphne's coming," he shouted back. He picked up little Daphne.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, and he dropped her into the hole while younger me shut her eyes.

"You okay, Daph?" she asked. We heard a giggle and then a scream.

"EWW, it's gross down here. I'm fine," she said. Uncle Jake nodded and picked up the other Daphne, he dropped her down and then she screamed.

"She was right. It is gross down here," she said and I smiled. He took little Sabrina by the hands and dragged her to the hole.

"I don't want to be dropped into a yucky sewer," she said, but he dropped her in anyways. He looked at me.

"Alright Sabrina, your next," he said and I nodded. I looked down into the hole, but it was dark and I couldn't see Puck.

"Don't worry, I'm down here," he shouted and I nodded, jumping in. The smell of the ocean and crap suddenly made its way through my nose. I quickly covered it and dropped into Pucks arms.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said with a quick kiss to my cheek and I smiled at him. It was hard to see, but I was able to. It was a very wide space, but you could walk through it pretty well. Puck set me down and Uncle Jake appeared next to me. He must have jumped down, I thought. He gave each one of us a small flashlight to use.

"Sorry there not bigger, I only had a pocket one," he said.

"How did you get enough for all of us," Daphne asked.

"Just a spell I learned. Okay guys, open up your flashlights and follow me. Whatever you do, do not get lost, it'll take a long time to get out; trust me." he said and we all opened our flashlights. Uncle Jake stepped up to the front and led the way; I stayed in the back with Puck next to me. As we were walking, I looked around the walls. There were pictures that, someone was drawing on the stone on the walls.

"Uncle Jake, why are there drawings here?" I asked.

"There aren't any," he said and I stopped and stared at the wall in confusion. I held up my flashlight and instead of finding pictures, there were words. I wiped my hand over the words, taking off all the dirt. When I searched the wall, I made out the words, "Bewar for RaBd Creturs!" I jumped back in surprise, stepping on something slimy. I shuddered and looked forward, but I couldn't see the family. I held up my flashlight, but they weren't there. My heart beated faster, I couldn't have been lost.

"I'm with you," someone said from behind me and took my hand; Puck. He flew us between the walls and in no time, we were at the group, who didn't seem to notice that we were gone.

"Thanks," I said and kissed him shortly. I let go of his hand and we followed the group.

"Did you guys see the sign?" I asked.

"'Brina, there wasn't a sign." Uncle Jake said.

"Yes there was!" I shouted and he turned around on his heels.

"And what did it say?" he asked and all of the flashlights turned on me.

"Beware for rabid creatures," I said, blinking from the bright lights in my eyes and he turned around.

"There's nothing like that down here, trust me. I've been here thousands of times, you think I would know." he said defensively.

"Yeah. Besides, it smells down here, so let's walk faster." Little Daphne said. We walked around and through the walls which seemed to be closing in on us. Luckily, the smell was getting lighter and lighter, which Uncle Jake said was because we were getting closer to the house.

"Uncle Jake, why is this sewer or tunnel or whatever it is, so long if we were right next to home before?" little Daphne asked. I wondered the same thing. We've been walking for an hour at most and we were right next to the house when we started; what was taking so long? But before Uncle Jake could answer we heard a sound.

"Uncle Jake, what was that?" little me asked.

"Maybe it was those rabid creatures I was talking about," I said and we heard it clearly now. It was a squirrel, when Puck adjusted his flashlight we caught a huge glimpse with it. He turned his flashlight back and we saw it sitting there on the mud. Foam was dripping down the side of its teeth and its nails were as long as my fingers.

"All right, I've dealt with this before, whatever you do, do not scream," Puck said and we all nodded. I stepped back a bit and moved my flashlight in the other direction where I found five more squirrels with rabies blocking our path, but they all looked asleep.

"Uncle Jake, I might be wrong here, but I think that they're all over." I said and he nodded. Little Puck moved his flashlight around and we found a new animal, a skunk this time.

"Uncle Jake, what are animals doing down here?" Daphne asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." he said with a confused expression.

"Uncle Jake, why is there foam dripping out of their mouths?" little Daphne asked.

"They have rabies," little Sabrina said.

"What's rabies?" little Daphne whispered. Just as I was about to answer, little Puck chimed in.

"It's this infectious disease that comes from dogs, cats and other animals. If it comes on you, doctors have to put a needle in your stomach." he said and the little girl nodded, a bit freaked out.

"Oh and if you're stuck in a sewer where there aren't any doctors, you'll probably die a horrible death." he said and fear came into her eyes.

"Uncle Jake I don't want to die!" she half whispered, half shouted.

"Keep your voice down Daphne." he whispered back, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle Jake, what do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." he said and I stared at him with shock.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" I said, scared.

"I don't know, I never been in a situation like this," he said and little Puck threw his hands up in the air.

"This is bogus. Why don't we just go in the direction we were going before?" he said pointing in the direction where we were going until the squirrel blocked our path.

"There are five rabid squirrel blocking our path if you haven't noticed,"

Sabrina said and he glared at her. I was almost going to cry, we had been stuck here in this sewer for at least an hour now with both our exits blocked by rabid animals. You could say I was scared and little Puck here didn't make things that much better.

"Well, why don't we fly over it," he said and Sabrina slapped him making him wince.

"Not all of us have wings Puck," she said and Uncle Jake snapped his fingers.

"Pucks fly us over them." he said.

"What if they jump on us," he asked and Uncle Jake shook his head.

"No, I've been here before with Henry. The entrance to the basement is only a minute away. Just throw us over the squirrels. They're sleeping so just try not to make noise." he said like it wasn't a big deal.

"You wants us to throw you guys over the rabid squirrels, that could jump on you, then kill you, and cause you pain... I'm game!" Little Puck said and grabbed little Sabrina's hand.

"No, take someone else, please!" she shouted and I covered my eyes. At any second those squirrels and skunk can bite her and can possibly kill her since we don't have a doctor following us.

"Sorry piggy. But you gotta take one for the family," Puck said and threw her across all the squirrels. She made a huge thud on the ground and I winced. You could hear that from a mile away. All of the squirrels lifted their heads up and turned around to see what had happened. They all squeaked and stomped, and that's when they chased after her.

**Well, there's the chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Question of the Day: What's the worst thing you ever had to do in your life?**

**Leaving interesting or creative comments in a review (Anyone know where I got that from?).**

**Adios!**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


	16. The Salve that Solved it All

**Hello everyone. I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating, I feel horrible about it. I really super do, but I sort of didn't have access to Internet and a computer for some time so I'm sorry. But I am back and with an amazing chapter for all of you:):)**

**I also wanted to say that I was going update yesterday, but couldn't because first I woke up late(spring break) and secondly my cousins came over. Now I honestly like everyone I meet, I'm a nice person, but these are the type of "cousins" that stay at your home from 11:00am-12:00pm. So I couldn't just be rude and go on the internet while they were here, but I tried to whenever they were away. So, sorry for that:(:)**

**I also wanted to say the winner of my last question was...(drum roll please)... **_**PenguinLoverGurl !**_

**Congratulations, your answer made me laugh, again, and feel bad at the same time. That's must have tasted gross:(:(**

**Here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Sisters Grimm, at all:(:)**

**Chapter 16: The Salve that Solved it All**

**SPOV**

"Run," I shouted, hoping she could hear me. If I could see correctly, she was running in the other direction.

"Uncle Jake!" Daphne shouted and he nodded, fiddling through his jacket.

"I'm on it," he said. After what seemed like forever, he finally grabbed a tiny ball out of his jacket and threw it to the ground. All of the sudden, my leg started to irritate me and I thought I could feel blood dripping down, but I ignored it.

"Help!" Sabrina shouted from the other side. Puck flew out to get her and all of us turned to Uncle Jake.

"What did you?" I asked.

"I got rid of all the animals in this tunnel, they'll reappear in an hour though." he said and younger Daphne hugged him.

"You saved us," she said.

"Yeah but I also brought you all down here." he said mournfully. Puck finally came back with little me in his arms.

"Uncle Jake, it r-really hurts." she said sniffling and I looked down at her leg which had a huge cut in it. Blood was dripping down and there was a bit of foam on her leg. I looked at it surprised then stared at my own foot which also had blood dripping own.

"That's not good," I said. Uncle Jake looked at me then to my leg and almost fainted.

"This is not good at all." he said.

"Uncle Jake, what are we going to do?" younger Daphne asked and he looked down the hall.

"We'll continue home, I have some salve there" he said.

"How far?" Daphne asked.

"Only another minute. I swear this time." he said. Puck picked me up and we started our walk, again. I felt like I was about to faint, but little me had it worse. Hers was much bigger and had more blood coming down her leg.

"Uncle Jake, how did I get this huge cut if I didn't get anywhere close to the animals?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure out when we- ah! The doors here." he said and a smile came to his face.

"Uncle Jake, I thought you said nobody can get into the house if it's locked?" Daphne stated.

"Yes, but the barriers powers are too low down here. So it's easier," he said and we finally got to the door. It was white with a silver knob. Uncle Jake walked over to it and whispered, "Were home." He twisted the knob and the door opened.

"Alright, everyone in!" he called and Puck walked inside with the younger Puck holding up little me. I was getting really dizzy and it smelled horrible in the basement.

"Pucks, take Sabrinas upstairs," he said and opened the light. Puck flew up the stairs while little Puck walked lightly on them. When we were up, the living room looked...normal.

"That's strange," I said and after another minute Uncle Jake spoke up.

"It is," he said.

"What's strange?" Little me asked.

"That they broke into the house, but nothing's gone." I said.

"And they wouldn't be able to steal anything because there isn't anything magical anymore," he said. Puck rested me on the couch and little Puck did the same with Sabrina who had gone quite pale.

"I've got the solvent." Uncle Jake said and he sat next to little Sabrina.

"I'm not going to die right?" she asked and all of the sudden she fainted.

"Oh my god! Jake, hurry!" I yelled.

"I'm doing it." Uncle Jake said and rubbed the salve on her scratch. Immediately, the damage was fixed and the cut was just a faint scratch, but she was still passed out.

"She's fine, but she'll be like that for an hour or two. Let her rest." Uncle Jake said and came to me. He rubbed the salve on my leg and all the pain rushed out of me.

"Better?" Puck asked and I nodded looking over to my younger self. Both of the Daphnes, Little Puck and Uncle Jake were watching over Sabrina making sure she was fine.

"Uncle Jake, you wanna go and check if anything seems to be missing from the house?" I asked and he nodded leaving the room followed by little Daphne and little Puck. Daphne stood, watching little Sabrina while Puck was next to me.

"Guys, what are we doing?" I asked. Daphne turned around with a surprised look on her face which soon turned to a concerned one.

"We're changing the past, remember?" Daphne said.

"Are we?" I asked.

"Of course; we killed Mirror, we found Basil and we told them about the Book of Everafter. Now all we need to do is tell them about Briar and that weapon, which should still be around baby Marshmallow's neck." Puck said. I turned to the wall and stared at it for a while.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I feel something. Something's wrong in the future, I just don't know what it is." I said.

"Get some rest and we'll talk again when you feel better," Puck said and kissed my forehead while Daphne squeezed my hand. I heard them quietly walking up the stairs, silently whispering to each other not to make any noise. I smiled and turned to little me and sighed. I should get some sleep, I thought. Suddenly, I felt sleepy and told myself to shut my eyes for just a minute, but soon fell into a deep sleep.

I turned to my left and saw the Hudson River with the stone bridge over it. I looked up at the clear blue sky with all the birds flying through. This will all be different when we get there, I thought.

"You ready, Sabrina?" a voice said and I turned to my left. Puck squeezed my hand releasing all the fear in me.

"Yeah," I said, someone leaning on me. I turn to my right to see Daphne with a huge smile on her face and it made me smile.

"You ready?" Uncle Jake asks, with his silly boyish grin and we all nod and he points the wand at us. A surge of energy enters my body and I close my eyes. I feel wobbly and weak, but when I land I feel steady and strong. I open my eyes and see rubble, smoke and fire. Dead bodies encase the ground and I hear cries everywhere. Buildings are falling down at the minute landing on people who are trying to escape. A man with a young look on his face came running down the block with his shirt burning.

"What happened?" Daphne asked. Fire balls are released in the air, burning down the trees that topple on the little children. I hear cries and screams for help, but we stand there.

"I thought..." Puck said, trailing off. A tear drop slid down my cheeks and I looked at Puck.

"What's happened?" I asked and he stared at me confused.

"Sabrina... I don't know," he whispered.

"Where's Granny?" Daphne asked, scared, "Granny!" she shouted, now sobbing. I looked up and something was coming toward us. I squinted and noticed it was a fireball, racing at us.

"Guys!" I shouted before the light of the fire blinded us.

I sat up screaming, waking up quickly from my dreams.

"HELP," I shouted.

"We're right here Sabrina," someone said from the corner. I opened my eyes and saw Granny Relda sitting on a chair in front of me.

"Granny!" I screamed, jumping from the couch and hugging her.

"What's wrong, liebling?" she asked and I shook my head staring at her.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." I whispered and she continued to stare with a confused expression. I inhaled the smell of her hair and exhaled.

"Granny what time is it?" I asked and she stared at me like I was crazy.

"Umm... It's 8:23," she said and I sat up and ran up the stairs.

"Where's Daphne? Where's Puck?" I asked.

"Sabrina..." she yelled, but I stormed into my room. Sabrina was sitting on the bed, throwing a ball into the air, the Daphnes were reading a book, older Puck was sleeping on the floor and little Puck was in the air rolling his eyes.

"This is ridiculous," he shouted, waking Puck up.

"I'm awake," he whispered to himself, and I looked at him strangely, but shook it off as just a Puck thing.

"If you want to be in the room, then you can't touch the floor, bed, dresser, counter or any of my personally belongings," Sabrina said and the two started to go at it, with Puck picking up random pieces of her room.

"They've been like that for an hour in the least," Puck whispered in my ear, giving me a kiss on the lips. I savored it while I could, holding the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Puck, I'm worried," I said. He looked into my eyes then took my hand and led me to Mirror's room. The mirror was no longer there, replaced with a counter and two beds. He led me to the one where mom and dad weren't sleeping and took me in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I fidgeted with the blanket, bringing a pillow behind our backs.

"I think when we get back, it won't be like it should," I said, he considered it for a moment then looked at my parents.

"Sabrina, don't worry. Mirror's defeated, and while you were asleep, the old lady old told us what happened when they were gone. Charming's going to send out recruits to invade the Scarlet Hand. It's going great. Yeah, we have to tell them some more things about what'll happen with Briar and that weapon, but we will. We're telling them all of this to save their lives, not hurting or endangering them. Don't worry," he said and I nodded, believing him.

He was Puck, I trusted him. He couldn't be wrong, not for something this important.

"Granny... what is this?" I said, taking the chicken in my hands, at least that's what I hoped it was, from the table and dropping it on my plate.

"It's chicken, Sabrina." she said.

"Really?" I asked not believing her for a second. She looked at me sheepishly and nodded quickly.

"So, if I take a bite out of this chicken, it will taste like a chicken?" I asked and she nodded setting out the salad.

"Alright," I said and she set down the mashed potatoes, rolls and corn then sat down. As I took a bite out of it, it actually started to taste like a real chicken should. She gave me an 'I told you so' look and I shook it off, eating the food. I started getting nervous when the Daphne's and Puck started laughing. I tilted my head, but shrugged going back to eating. I didn't notice the chicken oozing out purple liquid until I looked at the scratch on my hand, then I noticed it.

"Granny Relda," I scolded and she looked up and frowned.

"Oh Sabrina! Just eat around it; I know you were enjoying it." she said and

Uncle Jake smirked.

"She's right you know," he responded. I frowned, taking my spoon and giving myself mashed potatoes and corn. I ate quickly, ignoring all the talk going around and focusing on my food. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness fell into me and I felt like I was going to faint.

"I'm going to bed." I said and Puck looked up, giving me a questioned look.

"Okay, the bed's big enough. You can sleep with Sabrina and Daphne." Granny said and I nodded. I was extremely tired, but all energized just two minutes ago. I had no energy at all to climb the stairs but I did and was happy when I got to the room. Sabrina was sleeping, so I slipped on top of the covers, laying down and relaxing quickly.

"Goodnight," I whispered to myself as my eyes fluttered shut, catching a glimpse of a shadow racing across the window.

**They're you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review giving feedback of what you thought of my story.**

**Question of the Day: What makes you, you?**

**You know the drill:) Leave interesting, creative or funny answers/comments!**

**Bye:):):)**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


End file.
